The Girl in the Trunk
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: Last time we saw Sammy and Ciel in Girl in the Garden, Sammy left and Ciel's soul was devoured. But what happened afterword? Sammy came back to him. But with new faces appearing, things may get complicated for this pre-teen couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the Trunk**

**A/N: IT'S HERE IT'S FINALLY HERE! Yes! It's to celebrate your patience and the fact that I am now officially a sevy! (A nickname that my school calls seventh graders) Anyways, ladies and gentleman, I bring you; The Girl in the Trunk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was walking back from the library, still deep in thought as usual. Oh sorry! I'm so rude! I'm Sammy Lee, and if you've read my last journal, you'll know that I used to live in Victorian Era London with the love of my life, Ciel Phantomhive. My last journal got destroyed by an incident in shop class, so a few pages of it were torn out. Soon, I started to forget things, and then I'd have to go back to my journal to remember. That's why I'd forgotten some things, like I don't remember if we'd ever caught Ciel's parents' killer, or how I got back home. But, whenever I went to the library, I couldn't find anything about Ciel or Sebastian, just a blank Google page, but all of the events seemed to be out of order, so I was really unsure about the whole ordeal, but I did know one thing. Ciel was real in my heart. Obviously, I didn't tell anyone where I'd been and that my "kidnappers" must have given me some drug to force me to forget. I'd apparently been gone for a few months, but in that time, my friends Kalina and Mamoru had disappeared too. So the town was trying to make me feel as welcome as possible. I'd broken up with my boyfriend Ben, but we were just like friends anyways. I soon arrived to Maria's house, she and I were baby-sitting tonight for her little brother Jose. I walked in, considering that her family was so used to me that I didn't have to knock.

"Hey!" I smiled as I walked in, but I was shushed for Maria was watching Animal Planet's the Dog Whisperer.

"Oh yes!" I said, landing on the couch next to her. But as the poodle was able to eat next to the cat peacefully, I remembered Jose.

"Where's the mini-you?" I asked, Maria's eyes widened.

"He's playing hide and seek!" I face palmed, Maria could be responsible at times, but if you turned on the TV, she'd be gone.

"I'm right here!" And there he was, glaring behind the couch. I shot a glare at Maria, and then tried to calm him.

"How 'bout this, Maria and I will hide and you seek us!" I smiled, turning off the TV. She groaned and got off the couch.

"Alright, count!" I said, running up the stairs. I got up to their attic, and found an old trunk, and climbed in. After a while, I started to get sleepy,

"Maybe a little nap won't hurt." And honestly, it didn't.

**~Time Skip~**

I opened my eyes to a bright light and a blonde boy. I sat up and I gasped and fell back into the trunk. I rubbed my head and got a good look at the boy. He was wearing clothes that seemed awfully familiar and he had shining blue eyes.

"Who're you?" He asked rudely.

"I should ask you the same thing!" I snapped back. He seemed taken aback, but then he laughed.

"You're funny! Claude!" He shouted, and a man with black hair and glasses with a butler suit on walked in.

"Get a guest room ready for this girl. She will stay with us."

"Yes, you're Highness." And he walked out of the room.

"Wait? What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're going to stay with us, what is your name?" The boy asked.

"You're just now asking this?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. He giggled,

"Sammy Lee." I said anyways.

"I've heard that before. But where? Oh well, c'mon! Let's get you dressed for dinner!" He said, pulling my hand and dragged me to a room full of dresses.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, and he slowed to a stop.

"What?" He demanded.

"Where? Who? And why?"

"Pardon?"

"Where am I? Who are you? And why am I here?" I explained.

"Oh, well you're in the Trancy Manor! I am Alois Trancy, the head of this house, and who knows why your here?" He giggled, my eyes widened. Could it be?

"What year is it?"

"1890 of course! Now let's get you dressed!" I let him dress me into multiple outfits as I was deep in thought. Finally, he picked out a dress with purple and black lace trimmings and a satin underskirt he helped me into it, and he gave me a satisfied look.

"There! Now, there should be clothes in your room." He said as he looked me over one more time.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Cheer up! Here, I'll race you to dinner!" We ran at full speed, and he won by just a few seconds because I got lost on the way.

"You're fun!" He panted, and we sat down at the dinner table. I sat next to Alois for there was no other seat.

"Here is dinner." Claude set down two plates in front of us. I licked my lips and started to eat my salad. I looked up to see Alois gazing at me. I turned red.

"Where are you from?" He asked me.

"Oh, well I've got a little bit of a long story so you probably don't want to hear it."

"No, I'm intrigued. Tell me." I hesitated. But his child like stare was getting to me.

"I'm from America, and I was born in Virginia where I used to live. I had a pretty boring life, then one day I-" I didn't know if I should tell him everything.

"Go on."

"I woke up under a tree on the Phantomhive property. I lived with Ciel Phantomhive for a few months when somehow, I came back home. And now I'm here." Alois seemed to have caught on something I said and was getting angry.

"A-are you okay? Was it something I said?" I reached for him when suddenly he'd pulled me into a bear hug.

"How fun! I like you!" I went red, I'd never been hugged like this before, with Ciel, I was always the one hugging him, and I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. We stayed like this for a few seconds until I realized we were being watched. I gasped as I saw a woman with white hair and three purple haired triplets next to her.

"Hm? Oh yes. That's Hannah and the triplets. They're my servants."

"Oh." I sighed. Hannah curtsied and one-by-one the triplets bowed to me. I nodded in respect. Dinner went on without a care, I told Alois what it was like at the manor, he seemed very intrigued and interested. Eventually, darkness fell and Alois escorted me to my room. Considering I had no idea where it was.

"Here we are." We entered a large room painted white, with black and silver furniture.

"Wow. It's so big and spacious in here." I gasped; I jumped onto the bed and sank into the mattress.

"Thank you!" I said, standing.

"Glad you like it. Goodnight." He knelt down and kissed my hand. When he left, I collapsed on the bed again.

"What's wrong with me? I love Ciel." I whispered to myself. When I started to get ready for bed, I noticed a little notebook on the desk. I opened it, and started to write with my pencil I carried everywhere. I didn't know if Ciel was alive or not, but I did know. I would search for him, with the help of Alois Trancy.

**A/N: And there it is! I hope you enjoyed! I already posted the second chapter because you guys have already read this chapter. Lucky you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clawed Butler**

**A/N: WARNING: There might be a spoiler if you haven't seen episode eight. Just BTW.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it yeah you get it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Miss? Are you awake?" Hannah's gentle voice floated through my room. I yawned at sat up,

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said,

"Do you need any assistance?" Hannah said, popping her head in.

"Yes please," I said, and hopped out of bed. Hannah helped me with my corset, which I oddly missed, and my hair, which she put in a style a lot like hers.

"Thanks!" I said, twirling in the mirror, we'd found a silver dress with short sleeves that were abnormally puffy, but the skirt didn't require a cage; it just hung limply at my legs.

"It was my pleasure, you have beautiful hair and I love seeing you have such fun with this." Hannah said, smiling at me, which made me feel happy inside because she always looked so scared around Alois.

"C'mon, it's time to go to breakfast." I said, and Hannah nodded in response. I noticed how much quieter and orderly things were around here compared to the Phantomhive Manor. Then again, the guys weren't your ordinary servants. When we got downstairs, Alois was already sitting and eating.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed, and came running towards me, enveloping me in a bear hug like he did every morning.

"Hey," I said, hugging him back, when we broke away, he gave me his famous five-year old smile.

"I was just telling these three twits how pathetic my eggs are." He said, walking me back to the table, where fried eggs and some sausages awaited me.

"Nakedly exposed for all eyes to see. It even looks like an eye itself, but it will be nothing else besides my breakfast." He said, slicing it up. I swallowed nervously, that was another thing here, Alois was very much disturbed. I noticed that when he got bored, he tended to do violent and sick things. Like the other day, he tried to set fire to a butterfly, and he ended up burning the whole room! Alois used his knife to knock down his juice, causing it to spill all over the table.

"Hannah." He demanded, she quickly started to clean up, when he screamed, causing both of us to look at him.

"Oh Hannah, don't you know you're not supposed to look directly at your master?" He giggled, and with that, he shoved two fingers into her eye, gouging it out. As I was on the verge of vomiting, Alois continued to mock her, making me cry. And then I remembered my Painkeeper ability. I couldn't feel Hannah's pain. She wasn't human. Finally, he took his fingers out, and I rushed to her side,

"Don't worry about her Sammy. She's worthless." Alois said, taking another bite of food. I scowled, and then Claude walked in.

"Clean this up," He demanded, the triplets helped me lift Hannah, and we left to her room. I took a cloth and tried to clean her up the best I could, and the triplets helped supply things in a scary fast way.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, as I placed the bandage on her eye, she nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She said, but when I looked into her eye, it was a familiar fuchsia pink. She nodded again, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Alright, I've got to go; Alois is expecting me in his office." I sighed, standing.

"Of course, we must obey the Master." She said, and followed me out. When I got to Alois' office, he was lying down on his desk, and I pulled up a chair next to it.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, but of course, after every disturbing act, Alois turns into a five-year-old once more.

"We are receiving a guest today. Mr. Arnold Trancy will be dining with us tonight." Claude said, in a monotone voice that reminded me of Drocell from the doll case.

"Only because he wants my money." Alois muttered.

"And a priest will be joining us for supper as well; apparently he has certain doubts about your time held hostage." At that, Alois and I both sat up.

"Oh no Claude what do I do? I changed all the old loon's curtains, from the ugly drapes the old rugs, and the disgusting knick-knacks!" He exclaimed,

"Please don't worry about it. I will take care of it all. Everything." He replied, adjusting his glasses. Like William used to.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, Claude got down on one knee and said,

"Yes, You're Highness."

**~Time Skip~**

Alois took me to a balcony that was opposite to the one Claude was standing on in the massive Dining Room.  
"Watch this, Sammy." He said, excitedly. Suddenly, Claude started tap dancing, in perfect rhythm and beat, on the golden ledge. And then, he threw his glasses into the air, and swung from the chandelier, landing and pulling up the carpet, making the chairs and table fly up. In perfect symmetry.*

"Whoa." I whispered. He threw golden knives, forks, and red plates onto the table, and as he flew, the floors and walls turned gold and red.

"Amazing isn't he?" Alois said, with his face in sheer wonder and awe. And after Claude landed from flying around the Dining Room, he lifted his head up, and his glasses landed squarely on his face, and that's when Alois took me downstairs.

"I turn night into day, sugar into salt, and now, navy blue into golden." Claude said, as Alois picked a flower from one of the vases.

"A true Trancy butler, that's my Claude." Alois smiled, and he walked up to him,

"But one thing, I prefer my roses like this," He said, placing it in Claude's mouth, and then he took me into his arms, and we danced. Out of all honesty, it felt almost wrong to dance with him. I'd only ever danced with Ciel, and that was always entertaining. But I danced anyways, we clapped and said,

"Ole!" We giggled, and continued, dancing, until Alois' face darkened, and he said,

"The morons arrived." But we knew the plan, so we ran to the entrance, looking like little kids on Christmas.

"Uncle Arnold! How good to see you!" Alois cried, leaping into the air.

"Yes. Alois." He said, smiling.

"Oh, _oh. _God himself has made a grievous mistake! Putting such beauty in someone so young as this boy! But I will forgive thee for this transgression. Amen." A familiar voice moaned, making me freeze in my tracks. I turned around to see none other than, the Viscount Druitt.

"Oh, hello my dear, do I recognize you from somewhere?" Druitt said, noticing me, and bending down to kiss my hand, which made me freeze up again.

"Oh, I used to be acquaintances with Ciel Phantomhive, he owns the Funtom Company. The one who made the curry bun? I remember that you judged the curry competition that he was in. I think I might have seen you there." I said, trying not to run inside and hide behind Claude. Alois wrapped his arms around me, and giggling.

"But now she's mine!" He said, almost aggressively, making me blush.

"Oh, how adorable." The other guy said, who I was guessing was a priest.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry I haven't formally introduced myself, I am Sammy Lee. Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. When we got inside, of course Druitt went all out.

"Oh! Oh! Everything is the same as when Uncle Trancy still lived among us!" He said, giggling and spinning.

"Yes. I haven't changed a thing since Father's time. I can't bear to lose the essence of him. It's too hard." Alois said, fake tears falling. I played along and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes, but he has still been so kind to me. Letting me take lodging here. He's been so generous." I said dramatically, which Druitt ate up like fruit cake on Christmas.

"Oh, the love shared between them is so beautiful, and how he gives up so much for her." He said, shaking his head,

"I can see that you must have loved him very much." The priest said,

**~Time Skip~**

At dinner, Alois recited the speech that he prepared for everyone today.

"I lived in a village, which to this day, I don't know the name of. The memory still sickens me. They treated me like a slave; I never even got to go outside." He said, as I nodded solemnly along.

"You poor thing." The priest said,

"There was another boy there treated just like you, wasn't there?" I asked,

"Yes. This might sound silly, but I thought of him as my little brother. Then, one fateful night, death spread everywhere, and he left me all alone." But then he lit up like a little kid.

"But thankfully Father came and took me home. And I finally had a family to love me. But then, he left too." He said, tears forming.

"Oh Lord, I take it back! I cannot forgive you!" Druitt said, choking the priest.

"But don't worry, I have Sammy," Alois said, hugging me, making me giggle with his golden hair tickling me.

"And of course Mr. Arnold," I said, and in return he gave a fake smile and a low growl.

**~Time Skip~**

After everyone left, Alois took me upstairs with some bank notes.

"What are we doing?" I asked, as Mr. Arnold was walking to his carriage.

"This." He said, than shouted,

"Hey! Uncle Arnold! I know that you only came for money! So here! I wouldn't feed a goat with these moldy old notes!" He then dumped them from the balcony, than he handed me some deeds.

"And look! Some deeds to some land!" He said, and told me to throw them, which I did, it actually was really fun.

"Take them all!" I shouted, but I instantly regretted it,

"Look! Like cows learning to graze!" He laughed, but I remained silent, like Hannah.

"I'm waiting. I want you two to laugh too." He demanded, but I just couldn't bring myself to. Thankfully, thunder crashed,

"A storm is coming." I noted. We locked all the doors, and Alois and I were walking back when a knock came at the door. We raced to the main entrance. Standing there, was a tall man in the rain, and in his hand, was a trunk.

"Look at you! You're so filthy!" Alois shouted, of course. But I noticed his hair, sleek black hair. Like a cat's.

"But he does smell nice," I said,

"Yes. He does. This man will stay with us. Understand Claude?" Alois demanded. Claude fixed the guest a dinner, and Alois and I watched curiously.

"Try this; Claude's cooking is simply delicious." Alois said, offering some bread.

"I'm sure it is, but notice the spec of sauce on the rim of the dish, I'm sure that it would have been too hard to dab it with a cloth." The stranger said, in a familiar silky smooth voice.

"I apologize. I didn't realize that someone who doesn't take off his coat at the dinner table would have so much sensibility for dining." Claude said, clearly annoyed.

"Why, you're too kind." And that's when I knew for sure, it was Sebastian Michealis.

**~Time Skip~**

I went with Hannah to refill Sebastian's hot water.

"Some hot water for you." I said, and Hannah set it down on his nightstand.

"May I ask why you wear a bandage over your eye?" Sebastian asked Hannah, but she wasn't able to respond, because Alois came in.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Alois asked with a smirk.

"We're refilling our guest's water." I said confidently,

"I was asking Hannah, who I guess was seeking pity from our guest?" He asked, I stepped towards her, but she held a hand out, and she let Alois drag her by her hair saying,

"Get out of here now you stupid tart!" He shouted, and she hurried out, I growled, but nothing else.

"I'm very sorry about her. She's such an embarrassment. So! What's in that trunk of yours?" He asked his childlike self back again.

"How about this, if you show me what is under this mansion, I will show you what is in the trunk." Sebastian said, but I had a feeling that Alois wouldn't find out what was in the trunk. Alois led us down to the cellar, and I followed Sebastian cautiously,

"Here it is." He said, pointing at a tea box that I picked up from the shelf.

"This?" I asked, looking at it.

"Yes. People say that tea leaves plucked at the full moon give off a sweet aroma. These are the opposite; they can make a man's mind drop to total, bottomless blackness. It is also called, the soul's temperature." He said, reaching for it, but Alois grabbed it from me.

"Not yet. But first-" He started,

"First you will hand over that trunk. Sebastian Michealis." Claude said, throwing gold knives and forks at him, removing his coat. Then, in a blur of movement, Sebastian threw me onto his back, and I grabbed the tea box, and he sped up the stairs.

"Get him Claude!" Alois cried behind us. Sebastian threw me behind the trunk, which he guarded with his body, getting stabbed with the knives.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed,

"Do you really value the girl and that trunk more than your own life?" Claude asked, in a voice like ice.

"Wait!" Alois cried, running up the stairs,

"Sammy. Do you know this man?" He asked, with almost hurt, in his eyes. I nodded, and at that he said,

"Pity." And then Claude started to throw dishes, and Sebastian picked me up and ran, but the trunk buckled, and opened to reveal-

"Ciel." I whispered, tears filling in my eyes, I threw myself over his body. Wait, his body? I looked up at Sebastian, who beckoned me to move away.

"Ciel Phantomhive? Ha! Now he's mine!" Alois said, but then Sebastian threw the knives from inside him, and Claude caught them before they struck Alois.

"No. Someone like you can never touch Ciel. I'm sorry, Alois." I said, and Sebastian closed the trunk.

"What!?" Alois said, clearly hurt, which made a deep pain strike my chest.

"Sammy." Sebastian said, and I jumped onto his back, and he jumped onto a food cart, riding out into the hall.

"You put your feet on something that is meant for food. What kind of butler are you?" Claude demanded,

"He's simply one-" But Sebastian put a hand over my mouth,

"No. It's not quite time for that." He smirked, and we rode out onto the stairs, Claude close behind.

"You flee instead of fight?" He said, and Sebastian jumped onto the chandelier.

"I don't believe I recall your ways, what was it again Sammy?" Sebastian asked me,

"He turns night into day, sugar into salt, navy into golden." I quoted.

"It seems that I must turn golden, into blackness." He said, and the chandelier fell. Turning the whole room pitch black. I heard Alois scream, and I turned back to see darkness.

"Don't." Sebastian whispered. And with that, he jumped out the window, running through the night.

**~Time Skip~**

Sebastian took me to a place in the woods, and gave me a black dress, with a white under layer, and white ribbons on my sleeves. And I popped open my locket, the one that Ciel gave to me, and looked into his eyes of him in the picture.

"Remember, he may not have as many memories as you do. But his feelings for you will remain as strong as ever. And since you are the most precious person to him, only _you _can wake him." I blushed a bit at the "most precious person to him" part, but I closed my locket and waited patiently.

"Sammy, the honors." He said, handing me Ciel's ring, which he'd taken out from the tea box. I nodded, and Sebastian picked him for me. I slipped his ring on and pecked him on the nose.

"Ciel my love, it's time to wake up."

**A/N: So I hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Solo Butler**

**A/N: ALOHA! I just started middle school today! I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter, sorry about the delay.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I dipped my finger into the cool water and sighed, it felt so relaxing.

"Sammy. Now." Sebastian said, I looked up and nodded. I looked over at Ciel's sleeping form. And he opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Sammy." He whispered, I smiled, and of course, started to cry.

"Ciel, you're finally awake." I said, tears streaming down my face, he sat up, and I hugged him. I pecked him on the cheek, and to my joy, he hugged me back.

"Ciel!" The annoying high pitched girly voice shouted, and attacked him, shoving me out of the way. Thankfully, the guys' boat came around, making Lizzy giggle and go back to her place, away from Ciel. I gave a fake smile and hugged him, giving a low growl.

I think that Ciel gave a low chuckle, and pecked me on the cheek when Lizzie had turned around. I giggled,

"Alright, now we have things to do, Young Master." Sebastian said, and Ciel nodded.

"I wonder what new adventures we're going to have next?" I asked, looking up at a crow and a dove, flying together in perfect harmony above us, and I secretly crossed my fingers that one of them would poop on Lizzie's perfect, pink dress.

**~Time Skip~**

"_Sammy!" Alois' voice rang throughout my head as I ran out to the pitch black woods._

_"Why!? How could you do this to me!?"_ I started to scream and cry I couldn't take it! I shot up, my back drenched in sweat,

"It was just a nightmare." I panted,

"Sammy? Are you alright? I heard screaming." Ciel's voice called from the other side of my door, and he came in, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." I sighed, and he nodded, clearly not convinced.

"Um, hey Ciel, can I sleep with you in your bed?" I asked, getting out of mine.

"Fine. But just for tonight." He said, his irritated tone back again, I smiled and followed him. But I still didn't know how I was going to cope with Alois. Because I. I felt things for him. I felt something touch my hand, and I looked down to see Ciel's hand on mine. I smiled,

"Thank you." I whispered.

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel and I were at the grand opening of the new floodgates his company built. I stood next to him proudly as he gave his speech, in a new, purple dress, with shiny white frills, with matching bows on my short and puffy sleeves. But I wasn't completely sturdy; I couldn't stop thinking about Alois. I closed my eyes and remembered what happened last night. Everyone clapped as Ciel finished, his fake smile plastered on his face, I was quite proud of myself for getting him to smile, even though this one was a fake one. I overheard one of the nearing guests whispering,

"Do you think that that is his mistress?"

"No, he's too young for that, but either way, this mustn't be good for his engagement." I glared at them, but they continued to ignore me.

"I mean look at them, do you know that she might get arrested for an affair with him?" At that, I froze and thought back to my time in prison, the only positive that came out of that, was that Ciel was with me. Ciel stepped a bit closer to me and whispered,

"Ignore them. You're too young to get arrested." I relaxed and Ciel took me to talk with all of his other associates, when all of a sudden, a voice of sheer terror and hatred rang through the park.

"CIEL!" Lizzie's annoying voice made me want to vomit, especially when she hugged Ciel,

"Oh, Lizzie, I didn't know that you'd be here, how are you?" I said through gritted teeth. She just ignored me and said,

"I'm so very excited! Look at this!" She said, shoving a newspaper into Ciel's face.

"I can't read it like this!" He exclaimed,

"It's a deer!" An image of Sebastian with a deer head flashed before me.

"Oh yeah, there's a myth around here that there's a mysterious white stag that brings luck to whomever sees it living on a hill near hear." I said, remembering some of the research I did back home.

"Yes, that's it." Lizzie said, waving a hand at me like I was nothing.

"It's nothing but an old legend." Ciel insisted.

"But it's true!" Lizzie said, and they kept arguing until-

"Not fair. AAAAHH!" Lizzie shrieked, making all of the guests sneer evilly.

"You know its terrible manners to make your fiancée cry." One whispered loudly.

"Well, he might be trying to break off the engagement for that other girl over there. He does treat her like his own wife." I flushed red,

"Sebastian, set a boat to sail." Ciel sighed; I had a feeling that he would start kissing up to Lizzie, so I went with Sebastian to help.

"Miss Sammy." Sebastian said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I noticed that you and the Young Master were in the same bed together. Remember, my warning, do not let your emotion rush his too quickly. Otherwise, he will remember." He said,

"Why don't we want him to remember?" I asked,

"Reasons you wouldn't understand." He said simply, I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get anything else out of him. I was forced to go dress shopping with Lizzie and Mey-Rin, but it wasn't all that bad. If only Lizzie could make up her mind and stop whining about how they were all too adorable. I chose a light blue one, with a large brown belt and a cute hat to match. When I walked out, I saw that Ciel was in an adorable green boating outfit.

"Why Sammy, you look beautiful." He said, walking towards me, but I couldn't reply because Lizzie had seen me.

"No wait! I want that one! The one Sammy's wearing!" She exclaimed, pointing at me. I sighed and picked out another one. It was pink, with short sleeves and a hazelnut sash, with a pink bow on my collar. I also picked out a pink hat, with a large hazelnut bow to match my sash. When I walked to the boat, Lizzie and Ciel were getting applauded for walking down the stairs. Holding hands. I couldn't help my jealousy, and I could've sworn the brat winked at me as they passed by me.

"Hey Sebastian, why are they all gawkin' at them?" Baldo asked,

"Yes. Why?" I hissed,

"They're trying to find fault in our Young Master. He does have a number of social enemies. For instance, if the engagement breaks off, they would gain personal power over him." Sebastian explained, as he flipped through the checklist.

"Come Sammy." He said, and I followed. Of course, when I got into the boat, glares were shot into my back, I knew that the public now thought of me as an enemy, but I just ignored them,

"Oh Sammy! I just can't wait to go on this trip with you! You're like a real sister to me! And now you can finally see how well Ciel and I get along!" Lizzie said, attacking me. But I knew that she was faking, so I played along.

"Yes, it's such a joy to be with you, Lady Elizabeth!" I smiled,

"Why thank you!" And then everyone clapped for the third wheel Sammy. I sighed, now everyone knew that Ciel and I were just friends. I sat next to Ciel as Lizzie sat in front to look for the stag. Once we were out of sight of the public, Ciel whispered to me.

"Don't worry. You're not the third wheel." And he nipped my ear, making me squeal, but not loud enough for Lizzie to hear, I giggled.

"Over there!" She shouted, for the seventh time. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice shout out,

"So the odds are, 6-1 Lady Elizabeth will find what she's looking for, 4-1 that they fail!" I looked up to see Lau, and a betting scoreboard. I giggled,

"He hasn't changed a bit." We landed and set up things for lunch.

"What are we having for lunch Sebastian?" I asked looking over his shoulder to see what was in the basket.

"We have a delicious shrimp and…" He immediately closed the basket, but I saw a live pig. I giggled at the predicament. I had a feeling I knew who was behind this, so I went to the guys,

"Everything tastes be'er when it's fresh, kill it, trim it, and eat it." Baldo was saying as I came closer.

"So does that mean we'll be able to eat the birds too?" I asked, sitting down across from Baldo.

"Yup, with this baby." He said, and I'm sure he said more, but Sebastian was smiling next to him, which made us freeze in fear.

"Wha'?" He asked, but Sebastian was already hitting them on the head.

"Didn't I tell you three to behave?" He said, while chopping and throwing and pouring food in the air,

"Now, do I make myself clear!?" He demanded, as all the food landed on a single plate in perfect order like a little food tower. We all clapped for him, and I followed him to the picnic area.

"Today I present a fish and lobster soufflé with roast pigeon in the style of the Pyrenees." He said, setting plates down before us.

"Wow! Thank you Sebastian! It's so cute!" Lizzie exclaimed getting the whole crowd at Lau's betting wagon to cheer for her. Making me want to strangle her, but there was a crowd so…

"Yes! Brava! Isn't it beautiful! Ladies and gentleman, keep those bets coming! We will find the results of their adventures at the end of the day!" Lau shouted,

"And for dessert, a parfait with fresh raspberries, the cream came straight from a Jersey Cow, so it is light and delicious." Sebastian said, with an accompanied "moo" from the cow behind the table.

"I never would've thought of you as a dairy farmer Sebastian." I giggled, making our audience glare at me for ruining Ciel and Lizzie's perfect moment of sharing their parfaits with each other. We got back into the boat and set out again.

"Where is it? I thought that we would've found it by now." Lizzie pouted,

"Turn back?" Ciel and I offered at the same time,

"No! Not yet!" Lizzie shouted, Ciel and I both lie back on the mini couch on the boat, and I felt Ciel tense up beside me.

"Hey, you Okay?" I asked,

"I don't know." He replied I did the only thing I knew that would comfort people when they were like this; I flipped him onto his back, and started to massage him.

"But Sammy, the crowd-" Ciel started, but we were too far away for anyone to see.

"Ssh, relax." I said. Eventually, he did, but it started to rain, and Lizzie was refusing to give up searching.

"I saw it! Right over there!" She insisted Ciel stepped in front of her.

"Elizabeth, even the stag will seek shelter, besides, aren't you being a bit-" Annoying, is what I wanted to say,

"Unreasonable, besides, we can search for the stag whenever we like." He said, making Lizzie smile,

"Or better yet, we can hire others to search for us." I face-palmed. That was the worst possible thing that Ciel could've said to her.

"You know. You're a complete idiot!" She shouted, running off.

"Elizabeth!"

"You know, she's right, Ciel. Sorry, but that was the most terrible thing to say to a girl. Don't you understand why it hurt her?" I asked,

"No, she's just being unreasonable." He said stubbornly,

"No. It's because this was something that you guys were doing together, so to hire others to do it for you, shows that you don't want to spend time with her." I said, I may hate her, but no one should be hurt by your own fiancée. Well, _fake_ fiancée for that matter.

"Sebastian!" Finny called, running towards to us.

"It's Lady Elizabeth!" He said, and that's all we needed to start running. When we got there, Lizzie was in the boat, and the river was rocking her back and forth.

"Lizzie!" I shouted, cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Ciel, you came." She said, but the dimwit she was, stood up, and almost capsized,

"I saw the stag! On the other side, I will find you happiness!" She exclaimed,

"Ciel, the floodgates, they've sprung a leak. Soon the water will wash her out." I realized,

"Sebastian, I order you, stop the flooding." Ciel demanded, I had a feeling that I was about to get really wet, so I took off my hat, and waited for Ciel at the edge of the river. Eventually, I dove in, and Ciel grabbed the rope and swam over to Lizzie.

"Ciel!" I shouted when I saw the flooding water about to hit us,

"Sebastian!" He shouted, then the water overtook us, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me to something solid, Ciel. I opened my eyes, and saw him exhaling, and I felt water filling his lungs. I indistinctly grabbed Lizzie, who was next to me, and I too, ran out of breath. And everything went black. When I woke, I saw Sebastian before me, he helped Lizzie and me onto shore, and that's when I noticed that the rain had stopped, and things were clearing up.

"It's over." I sighed, and Mey-Rin lifted me up and wrapped me in the picnic blanket.

"Alright, the skies' cleared up, and the river is calming down luv." She said giving me something to drink, I think it was tea.

"Is Ciel alright?" I coughed; I looked over to see Lizzie getting attention from Baldo, and Finny. But then, I heard a familiar cough behind me, and I stood up and ran towards him, he was lying in Sebastian's arms.

"Ciel!" A voice cried, but of course, it was Lizzies', not mine. She collapsed on top of him,

"Is Sammy alright?" He asked, making my eyes water,

"Ciel you're alright!" I sobbed, shoving Lizzie away.

"Look at me." He said, using his fingers to tilt my chin up,

"I'm so relieved you're alright." He said, but then he grew mad, and stood up.

"Sebastian! What the hell were you thinking! I told you to stop the damn flooding! And what did you-" But Sebastian intervened,

"But My Lord, I did as you ordered," He said happily, I nodded,

"You see Ciel, the guys and Ran-Mao built a dam to change the river's course, therefore, stopping the flood, and putting the river back in its natural state." I explained,

"I'm sorry we didn't find the deer Elizabeth." Ciel said,

"It's alright, I had fun." She said, smiling.

"Actually. It's right over there." Sebastian said, pointing to the top of a hill behind us. We ran up, and at the bottom, was the stag, etched into the grass.

"What is it?" I asked,

"A geocliff, the river etched away into the rock, and once removed it revealed the art hidden underneath." Sebastian explained,

"Wow! It's amazing!" I exclaimed,

"You cannot bathe in the same river twice because it always flows." Tanaka said, coming out of nowhere.

"Tanaka!? Where'd you come from?" I asked,

"Wait. Don't tell me you were in…" Finny said, as our eyes trailed to the empty basket.

"Being forgotten, the cliff withered away, never being touched." He explained.

"But now, we found it. Thank you." Lizzie said happily.

"Thank me? But you're the one who went searching for it." He said,

"One more thing, was it fun? I had fun, they say that people who have seen white stags, are granted happiness for the rest of their life. That's what I want for you." She said,

"Lizzie." Ciel said,

"You finally called me that!" She exclaimed, and I couldn't help but feel a second pang of hurt when everyone started cheering, except for Mey-Rin, instead she whispered,

"Its alrigh' luv." She promised, but I could tell there was hesitation in her voice.

"Well, of course. I mean, I love you." He said, and that's when I broke, I ran down the hill, tears flowing and thousands of thoughts running through my head. _Did he forget his feelings for me when he went unconscious? Did he realize he prefers Lizzie over me? _I sobbed, getting to the riverbank and removing my shoes to dip my feet in the water.

"Sammy?" A voice called, but I knew that it was Ciel. I refused to answer, and instead tried to make it look like I wasn't crying.

"Please say that you didn't believe what I just said." He sighed, making me stop crying.

"W-What?" I asked, looking up at his smirking face, which was now inches from mine.

"I just have to keep Lizzie happy. But now I know, you really do love me." He smirked,

"N-No! It's just aller-" but I was stopped, by his lips. On mine. My eyes widened, Sebastian said not to expect sudden acts like this. But I melted into it anyways, when we broke away, he said,

"Thank you. That was my first kiss."

**A/N: Okay, BTW this will probably be my last fanfic for these two, because season three will be shorter and I don't know when the dub will come out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wench Butler**

**A/N: I have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. **

**Sammy's POV:**

Ciel and I were at dinner, and I was sporting a green dress with a cute and frilly collar that went down on my shoulders, and multiple layers piled on top of each other.

"Thanks Sebastian!" I said, taking a bite of the gooseberry jelly.

"I suppose it will do." Ciel sighed,

"When you are finished, we have work to do." Sebastian said, handing Ciel a letter, with the Royal Seal on it.

"That thing gets bigger and bigger each time I see it." I said, taking another bite.

**~Time Skip~**

"People being burned alive?" Sebastian asked as he poured some more tea.

"Hey, there's a connection, they're all women, and they all seem to be newlyweds." I said, re-reading the newspaper.

"What's wrong Ciel?" I asked, as I noticed that he was looking a bit distraught over Her Majesty's letter.

"Read this." He said, handing the letter to me,

"Once again, we shall leave this job to the Dog and the Spider." At the word spider, an image of the Trancy Manor flashed in my eyes, and how there was a spider web in the doorway that was never taken down.

"It sounds like she's saying that this has happened before." He said, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, and who's this Spider?" I asked,

"I don't know, but it's not like we have anything to do in here. Sebastian, we'll travel to London." Ciel said,

"Yes sir." Sebastian said,

"And one more thing, make sure Madam Red doesn't' get her nose into this, this is the kind of thing she likes." Ciel said, making my mood lower down to a depressed state. Sebastian gave me a sharp look, and I tried my best to cover up myself.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." He said calmly.

**~Time Skip~**

"It irks me that there's part of my family's past that I don't know about." Ciel said as we were in the carriage on the way to London.

"Well, it's only natural. You were forced into your position without an explanation or anyone to explain anything to you." I said,

"I know, but-" He sighed, I took his hand,

"It's alright, Ciel. There are just some things in life that we don't know the answer to." _I have a few questions myself…_ I thought.

"Thank you, Sammy." He said, giving me a faint smile, making me blush.

"I-It's nothing." I giggled, the door opened, and Sebastian was there.

"We're here." He said, and he helped us out,

"You know the townspeople have a theory," A voice said, making me stop dead in my tracks,

"Sammy." Sebastian muttered, but I couldn't help it.

"Abberline!" I exclaimed, running towards him, and he turned, but only to reveal a slightly different man with a mustache, I stopped.

"Oh, hello." He said smiling. Abberline's smile.

"Sorry, thought that you were someone else." I said, looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I get that a lot." He said,

"Sammy. Who is this? Do you know him?" Ciel asked, coming up to us,

"Uh, no. I just know someone who looks like him." I said, forcing a smile.

"Ciel Phantomhive." An annoyed Sir Arthur said, coming up to us,

"Sir Arthur! Good to see you!" I said happily.

"Hello Sir Arthur. Now, let's discuss the case." Ciel said, holding up the Queen's letter.

"There's no progress to report." He sighed,

"Well than, is it any familiar to you, or is it. Exactly the same as last time, since this has happened before." Ciel said slyly.

"So you found out." Sir Arthur sighed,

"Actually, we didn't. You just confirmed it for us." I giggled.

"Now, I would like the case files." Ciel demanded.

"There isn't a trace of it. And even if there was, I wouldn't give it to you two. Scotland Yard will find the culprit and their motives. You're not needed." He said sternly.

"I hope you're right Sir Arthur. Sebastian." Ciel said, but when we turned around, Sebastian was adoring at a group of kittens.

"Those round eyes, so innocent of this world's filth. That tail, childish but somehow noble. And those paws, pale pink and perfect." He said, and I giggled,

"Alright then, say goodbye to your feline friends." Ciel said,

"Bye Sir Arthur!" I said, and Sebastian caught up to us. Once we were in the carriage, I asked

"Well, now what do?"

"There's only one thing _to _do." And the next thing I knew, we were in the Undertaker's place, listening to Sebastian tell the worst joke ever,

"'Careful!' she cried, 'You scared the dickens out of me!'" He said, and Undertaker was trying hard to hold still with laughter,

"Thank you that is all." Sebastian said, bowing.

"What on earth was that?" I asked,

"That was the best act I've heard in quite some time! Now, I will hold up _my_ end of the bargain." He said, holding up a tiny bottle of ashes.

"What? I asked for a corpse." Ciel said,

"Well, she _did_ burn." I said, taking the vile.

**~Time Skip~**

We were at the funeral of the bride, and they'd just buried her ashes and what was left of her, a white shoe. A few tears slid down my cheeks for her husband,

"Sammy, it's alright." Ciel said, taking my hand,

"Master, look." Sebastian said, and a man and woman were walking towards us, and they were holding a photo.

"Sorry to intrude, I am the photographer. Here is the last picture of your wife." The man said, handing the photo to the husband of the late bride. Who dropped it, because of the bandages, making the photo crack. **(On the grass?) **

"She was so beautiful, such a great loss." The woman said, as the man continued to cry, making my heart crack too. When the couple passed by us, I noticed flecks of something shiny floating behind her.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel; we were reloading our guns, when Sebastian walked into the room.

"I've identified the substance found in the ashes; these are magnesium oxide, a byproduct of photography. It is flash powder photographers use to capture their images." He explained,

"That sounds suspicious." I commented, grabbing a handkerchief to wipe down my silver revolver.

"I was able to get some information out of Mr. Lau; apparently an entire ship's worth was delivered to them just last week." Sebastian confirmed,

"That's more than enough for just photography," Ciel said,

"And one more thing. I've looked at the history of those who were burned. They had all gotten their photos taken recently, odd no?" He said, narrowing his eyes,

"Let me guess which Photoshop." I muttered, shoving the speed loader into my gun.

"Let's get moving, this is no coincidence, that couple is involved." Ciel said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door.

"Yes, My Lord."

**~Time Skip~**

"La! La di da!" Mrs. Turner sung, as we arrived to the crime scene,

"What's she doing?" I asked, as we ran after her.

"Sammy!" Ciel shouted, shoving me out of the way of the flames,

"That camera's her ignition device!" I realized,

"Sebastian, capture her!" Ciel demanded,

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing. We chased her into an alley, until another singing voice interrupted,

"I thought it was you." Sebastian said,

"Why hello, Bassie!" Grell said, sticking his tongue out. I sighed,

"Here we go." I muttered, than Sebastian kicked Grell on the head,

"Ow! Don't do that! I'm dainty!" Grell exclaimed, with tears in his eyes.

"Well you _did_ take the first swing." I shrugged,

"No! It was only a little pounce of excitement! I didn't mean any harm; I was just following that pig!" Grell whined,

"You're acquainted with this freak?" Ciel asked, bored.

"Um, yeah. He's a Grim Reaper, he collects people's souls once they die." I explained,

"Hm?" Grell grinned slyly.

"Well, I'm _sure_ my work will decrease with _you_ helping Bassie! At last, our adventures will start anew- Aah!" He said, leaning on Sebastian, who cleverly moved away.

"We don't have time to dawdle with this lunatic. Let's go, Sammy." Ciel said, and I ran after him as explosions were heard nearby. Fire was lighting the streets, and I heard Grell say something weird, followed by the sound of Sebastian probably hitting him, and an,

"Excuse me." Behind us.

"Ciel! She's headed towards Big Ben!" I shouted, as I saw the sparks heading in that direction.

"This town always seems so easy to light ablaze." I heard Ciel mutter over all the shrieking. I think Sebastian actually got ahead of us at one point, because when we got to the clock, he was nowhere to be found.

"Ciel! Look up there!" I exclaimed, as the sparks fell onto us. We ran inside, and on the second floor, Ciel shouted,

"Sammy!" And shoved me against the wall, and an explosion was heard behind us, at the window, and I felt glass slide across my ear. When I opened my eyes, I realized that it was Ciel that was injured.

"Ciel!" I ripped a piece of fabric off my dress and dabbed at his ear.

"Not now, you're alright so let's go." He said, and I nodded, leading the way upstairs. When we got to the top, Margaret Turner was dumping barrels of the oxide onto the city.

"Surely you'll all find happiness now!" She cried happily, I cocked my revolver.

"Mrs. Turner! Stop this now!" I shouted, aiming for her camera.

"You two! Interlopers here to destroy my happiness! Well I won't let you!" She said,

"How could you find happiness from _this_?" Ciel asked, disgusted.

"I will find my happiness! The man with the yellow eyes told me so!" She said, taking her camera, and shooting at us.

"Little brats like you wouldn't understand what it's like to be married to a man that you don't even love!" She shrieked.

"Yes I do! I thought I loved someone! But guess what!? I don't! But I don't have to fry people because of it!" I shouted angrily,

"Sammy." Ciel whispered from behind me, suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw interrupted us.

"Who's that?" Margaret asked, and we all looked down to see Sebastian and Grell scaling up the wall, in their own way.

"That's my butler, and some freak." Ciel said, and I giggled, as Grell jumped up, and landed in a sitting pose.

"Take as many as you like, we ladies have to feel some attention _some_ time." He said, as she continually shot at him, but since he was a reaper, he didn't burn.

"I can feel it now, I'm about to burst like a giant bubble!" He said, making me cringe.

"I expected you sooner." Ciel said, tearing me away from Grell.

"I'm sorry My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing.

"I'll burn you boy!" Margaret shouted, but Sebastian kicked her, knocking her down.

"He could've done much worse." I said as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Tell me everything." Ciel demanded,

"He promised me. He promised!" She cried out, setting ablaze.

"Hold on! I want to know!" Ciel shouted, but Sebastian and I pulled him back.

"Passion! Happiness!" She shrieked,

"Wait a minute! This can't be right! Her soul's just burning up like all of her victims!" Grell exclaimed, as Sebastian carried us down and Grell followed behind.

"Oh well." I shrugged,

"May as well take a photograph for Will." Grell said, taking a selfie with Sebastian,

"Goodbye Bassie!" He sung, skipping away.

"I'm sorry Young Master. I know that you asked me to capture the Turner woman." Sebastian said, holding up a handful of ashes.

"That's all that's left. A pile of ashes." I said, as they drifted away.

**~Time Skip~**

When we got back home, Ciel walked me to my room, bringing back memories, good and bad.

"Sammy." Ciel said,

"Hm?" I replied,

"What you said there earlier. Does that mean that you don't…" He started, but faltered.

"Don't have feelings for me?" He said, catching me off guard, and for once I saw genuine hurt in his eyes. I hugged him,

"Oh Ciel! I'm so sorry! Did you think that I was talking about you?" I asked sympathetically.

"W-What?" He said,

"No! Silly! Someone else!" I smiled, detaching myself.

"B-But I thought, that you were." He didn't finish, because he sort of just stopped. And he kissed me! I squealed in shock. But I still wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice interrupted, we broke away,

"Sebastian!?" I cried, but Ciel turned stubborn, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What." He demanded.

"I found something on the 'spider'." He said,

"It was under the name, Alois Trancy." I tensed, but Sebastian gave me a warning look.

"They are in charge of clean-up." He said,

"So, this is it. Now, about the man with the yellow eyes."

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I wasn't really motivated. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Terrorist Butler**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I'm late! But I have a list of good reasons for that. 1. I'm in fear of going to the principal's office because I did something that I **

**can't tell you otherwise you will look down on me forever. 2. I was watching YouTube videos… For a while. 3. I got a new boyfriend. 4. This episode is so **

**boring! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian, getting ready to board a massive train that reminded me of the Hogwarts Express. I was wearing a pink dress with white frills and a white

underskirt, with a matching hat of course. But, I was riding Finny as we ran around the station.

"Woohoo! A train!" I exclaimed,

"How wonderful! I've always wanted to go on a train!" Finny said,

"Oi! Stop runnin' around like loonies!" Baldo shouted, but we didn't comprehend this when we accidentally crashed into something hard. I groaned and sat up, but when I saw

inside the crate, my eyes widened in wonder.

"Wow! Is that a mummy!?" It was old and grey, I'd seen mummies like this at museums, and they looked a lot alike.

"Mm. It's a mummy." Ciel said, bored.

"Don't touch! That is an archeological find! Do you have any idea what it's worth!?" A man with a thick, white mustache and a large cigar in his mouth shouted at us.

"It seems that ancient Egypt has been very popular these days." Sebastian said,

"Sorry about your hand." I apologized to the porter, whose hands were red and bruised. Suddenly, a whistle blew, signaling us to board. After hugging everyone goodbye, I

followed Ciel into a fancy carriage, and Sebastian of course, started to make tea.

"Tea, Ciel?" I asked, taking a cup for myself.

"No." He grumbled,

"C'mon, we _are _supposed to be on holiday, we don't want to get caught." I said, sipping my tea, we were actually on this train to solve a kidnapping. A nobleman's son had

been kidnapped, and was according to a ransom note, onboard this train somewhere.

"Yes I suppose you're right." He sighed defeated, and I handed him a cup.

"I always am."

**~Time Skip~**

After a few hours onboard, we decided to explore and meet the other passengers. And by we decided, I mean that I dragged Ciel out of the carriage kicking and screaming.

"It's the find of the century I tell you! Yours truly dug King Smenkhkare deep out of the Valley of Kings!" The archeologist cackled,

"How crass to be bragging about robbing a grave." Ciel said,

"I was fortunate enough to meet the Pharaoh in his lifetime. Naturally, he was an affable man who was impeccable." Sebastian said, making wonder how old he really was.

"Although, despite the desiccation, he did look a bit different than I remember." He said, looking down.\

"So it's a fake?" I asked,

"Does that mean the archeologist is our kidnapper?" Ciel asked suspiciously

"I couldn't say My Lord." Sebastian smiled.

"The train will cross the bridge at exactly 2:46, and then we'll arrive at the next stop at…" A man with bloodshot eyes and a book said,

"Uh, Sebastian, what's he doing?" I asked,

"Those are called timetables, they can "predict the future" according to some." Ciel explained,

"Well, that seems a bit extreme." I said, acknowledging his obsession. We walked ahead, when Ciel accidently kicked a bag on the floor.

"Watch out you damn brat!" An old man shouted at us,

"I can see that you are from Japan good sir." Sebastian said,

"Oh! My friend Hiroko's from Japan." I said,

"Hands off my things!" The man said, grabbing his bag off of the ground,

"I apologize for my husband, he's so possessive, here take this as an offering of apology." An old woman in a kimono said, holding up a plate of rice balls.

"Oh, no thank you, we already ate." I said politely.

"Oh, alright then. Would anyone else like some?" She asked, walking from booth to booth.

"I don't want your food old woman." A man said,

"Everyone knows cholera is rampant in Asia."

"Shoo, shoo." Another said,

"Hey! You don't know anything! Don't talk to my wife like that!" The old man shouted, storming up to them.

"Please calm down, I know that…" The priest said, and soon all hell broke loose. Suddenly, a door flew open, and the man that looked like Abberline from the last case was

there, and said,

"Halt yourselves! Yes it's true that we are carrying an assassin on this train, but there is no need for panic!" I felt Ciel pull me back, and just in time, because everyone

screamed and ran out the door.

"Well. That got out of hand quickly." I said, and Ciel sighed,

"I am stuck on a train full of idiots." He said, making me giggle. The man looked up, and gasped,

"The Earl Phantom-Uaah!" He shouted, falling down. We bought him mash and eel pie, and Ciel bought a few macaroons for me.

"Ah, traditional English food just like Mum used to make." The apparent new Abberline said, I noted the difference from him and his twin brother. He was much more…

Flamboyant, sure, let's stick with that.

"I say, quite a fuss back there wasn't it?" He asked, taking another bite.

"If only we knew who's fault _that_ was." Ciel said sarcastically.

"Hey, won't Sir Arthur get mad if he finds out that you were dining out with us?" I asked, remembering Sir Arthur's hatred of us.

"Pish Posh, I would never pass on an invitation to dine with you two. You see, my brother used to talk about you two all the time." He said, making my heart drop a few

inches closer to my stomach.

"Twin brother? You mean that there's another one of these idiots wandering the earth?" Ciel asked, making me chew on my lip, nervous that I was about to start bawling.

"I wish that he was here with us, he would've enjoyed it." He said, and I silently ate a pink macaroon.

"Shall we?" Ciel said, holding out his hand to help me out of the cart. I nodded, and stuffed another macaroon into my mouth.

"Oi! Ciel if you don' res' your stomach you-Mph!" Abberline said, choking on the pie. We walked to our booth,

"There seems to be quite a few interesting people on this train, huh Ciel." I said, as we stopped in the hall of the train car.

"Yes. A priest with tattoos, a sham archeologist, a lunatic obsessed with timetables, and a surly old man." But I had a feeling that none of them would be our kidnapper, they

wouldn't put themselves in plain sight would they? My mind drifted to Agni and Soma, Agni had just waltzed right in and he turned out to be our culprit. Then again, he also

turned out to become our friend.

"Pardon." A man said, holding his cap to cover his face, I looked up, and saw his hand. It was bruised, like the porter's we saw earlier. I instinctually grabbed his arm.

"You're the porter. Why are you dressed like a passenger?" I asked, the man growled at me,

"Damn." He threw my arm off, and ran.

"He's the kidnapper! Sebastian! Catch him!" Ciel shouted. The man ran to the edge of the train car, and closed the door. We chased him and pulled open the door, but it was

too late, he'd disconnected the caboose,

"Sebastian! Don't let him get away!" Ciel demanded,

"My Lord." He said, hopping to the caboose. We ran to the storage cart, the only place to fit that kid's body, would be in one of the crates. Specifically…

"The mummy! I shouted to Ciel, but suddenly, a body dropped in front of us.

"Abberline!" I shouted, helping him sit up,

"I don't understand, my stomach is killing me." He groaned, I looked up and saw the little old Japanese woman on her side, groaning too.

"It's the cholera!"

"Get away!" The others shouted, and ran off.

"Hey! That's my wife you bastards!" The man shouted,

"Did you happen to eat one of those rice balls?" Ciel asked,

"Yes, they were heavenly." He sighed; Ciel ignored him and dragged me to the luggage cart.

"There it is!" I shouted, pointing at the largest crate in front of us. Ciel helped me remove the lid of the crate and the coffin, and underneath the fake mummy, was a tied up

boy, maybe 14, with cloth tied over his mouth.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Ciel said, beginning to remove the boys' bindings.

"A miracle that you were even able to breathe in here!" I grunted, but we were disturbed, I turned and suddenly an arm reached out, covering my mouth and restraining me

at the same time.

"Let go of her!" Ciel shouted, but was soon caught in the other arm; He swung Ciel onto his back, and then threw me into the crate with the boy.

"Hey!" I shouted, but the lid slammed down, and I heard slams above me, he'd stacked the crates above me so that we couldn't get out.

"Ciel!" I shouted, I pushed with all my might, but the crates refused to topple over. I heard a voice, and remembered the boy next to me,

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, removing his last restraints and the cloth over his mouth, and he gasped for air.

"Thank you," He said, and then looked at me, with blue eyes,

"I'm Thomas, you are?" He asked,

"Sammy, but we don't have much time, we'll have to-" but I was cut off, because he easily shoved open the crate like it was lifting paperweights.

"There, much better." He said,

"I was wondering why there were so many restraints." I said, in awe.

"Now c'mon, let's go." He said, taking my hand to help me out. I smiled, and jumped out.

When we got to the car, everyone looked pumped, fists raised in the air, and shouting.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but I can handle it from here." Sebastian said, I walked next to him, and said,

"Bye Tom." As Sebastian pulled me with him out of the window. I climbed onto his back, and then we caught up to Ciel and the assassin.

"You're stubborn aren't you?" He shouted, as Sebastian set me down.

"I'll take my Young Master now please." Sebastian said,

"Sure, you can have him! Here!" He said, ducking, and with a giant rumble, I looked up to see Sebastian's head going through the bridge!

"Whoa." I said, and then Sebastian grabbed the assassin by the neck, and threw him somewhere,

"Now the bomb," He said, as I rushed to Ciel,

"You OK?" I asked as Sebastian threw the roof of the dining car and it exploded midair.

"I'm fine." He said, but suddenly the train came to a sudden halt, and Ciel and I were jerked to the side, and he landed on top of me! I turned red, and he smirked,

"Well now we know how you'll handle yourself in a crisis," He said, I looked away,

"W-Well! It's because the train made my face turn red by the sudden-mph!" I was interrupted by Ciel kissing me. I sighed happily, and I felt his hand stroke my hair,

dangling over the side of the train. We broke away, gasping for air.

"Young Master." Sebastian said, eyeing us (me) with one eyebrow up.

"Sebastian." Ciel sighed, and got up, picking me up by the small of my back, but I turned my face away in shame. Ciel seemed to notice, but ignored it. Instead he said,

"What about the cholera? Surely the whole car must be infected by now." He said,

"Anyone who's stomach ales him, should take this. It's a digestive tonic." Sebastian said,

"I don't think that that can cure cholera." I said, skeptically.

"Well, it isn't cholera exactly. It seems to be just a bad mix of foods, like pickled plums and eel pie." Sebastian explained.

"Aah! I'm cured! Haha!" Abberline sung, jumping around like a hyper active ballerina.

"Sammy!" I turned to see Thomas running towards us,

"What are you doing up there? Here, I'll help you down." He said, and I gave him my hand as I slid down, landing in his arms.

"Thanks!" I said, dusting myself off.

"Whatever." Ciel said, sliding down with ease.

"My father wants to thank you, for all of the help you've done. So expect a shipment of some fine goods." He laughed,

"You don't have to do that! You should celebrate instead of giving away stuff." I said, standing on my toes to pat him on the head.

"Well, thank you anyways." He said, pecking my cheek, and ran off. Leaving me dumbfounded. I heard a growl behind me, and I turned around to see Ciel, looking quite

mad. I chewed on my lip.

**~Time Skip~**

After the train came to pick up all of the people and all of the luggage, we got onto the train and waited for it to take us home.

"Sammy." Ciel said,

"Hm?" I asked.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making me ache." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. _Thomas_. I realized. I sighed, and karate chopped Ciel on the head.

"Will you please get over that annoying jealousy feeling that you awkward teenage boys get." I said sternly, he looked at me in shock.

"What?" He asked, and then chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." He said, and leaned over on me,

"Wait!" I said, but soon he had embraced me into a warm hug, making me smile. When he released me, he smiled at me, and I yawned.

"I think that today was exhausting even for us." I said, leaning on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams." He said, kissing my forehead, as I drifted off to sleep.

**~Time Skip~**

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian walked into the booth, after receiving the invitation from a man with yellow eyes, and saw Sammy and his Young Master sleeping. He glared at them. He hadn't

expected his Young Master to remember his emotions so quickly. He'd only told the girl that to keep her from panicking. He sighed and started to separate them, when he

realized that they were inseparable. And that if he were to eat his Young Master's soul, he didn't know how he would deal with the other one. He narrowed his eyes, and left

the booth.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay, and I hope that I will update soon. So…Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beacon Butler**

**A/N: I just finished Hetalia! I loved it! It was so retarded it was funny. Please watch it! Italy is waiting for you! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yada yada yada…**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel in the carriage on the way to Alois' manor. We'd received an invitation to a costume party yesterday, and the guys were invited too! But, with a price. Sebastian revealed to the guys and I that Ciel had lost his memory. Of course I'd already known, but it was hard on the guys. I was in a navy blue dress with a black underskirt and a matching bow on my hair. Eventually, we got there and the guys left to go through the back entrance, and Sebastian led Ciel and me to the front. He was about to knock when the door opened,

"The Earl Phantomhive. We've been expecting you. I am Claude Faustus. The butler of this estate." Claude said, letting us in. When we were all inside, Ciel got a headache (all courtesy to my wonderful Painkeeper ability) and started to sway and he almost collapsed on me, and clung to me for dear life.

"Ciel, are you alright?" I asked, and he got up, and said,

"It was nothing. I'm fine."

"My Master is away on business I'm afraid, he'll be back in time for the ball." Claude said, making me wonder what Alois did on "business trips". We went to the next room, and who would've thought that the first voice would be,

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried, throwing herself onto Ciel.

"Hello Lizzie." I said, and she merely dismissed me with the wave of her hand.

"Oh! Lau!" I said, distracting myself from Lizzie.

"We would've expected you sooner My Lord." He said,

"So surely _she_ must be here." Ciel said, looking around,

"Who?" Lizzie asked,

"Madam Red of course. She was always one for these kinds of events." He said, making us all silent.

"Ciel!" A different voice cried, I looked over, and there was-

"Soma! Agni!" I shouted, as Soma attacked Ciel, I hugged Agni.

"Who is this freak!?" Ciel shouted,

"So it's true!? You really have forgotten!" Soma shouted, hugging him tighter.

"Highness, you mustn't." Agni said, as I helped him try to pull Soma off.

"No! Don't take me away from Ciel!" He shouted, as I held him down as Agni explained things to Ciel.

"I am sorry; this is my master, the 26th child of the King of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"And why did this "prince" start bawling the minute he saw me?" Ciel asked rudely.

"Ciel! It's too overwhelming!" He said, running towards him, with me holding ono his waist.

"Well, you see Sir, the toys that your company donates to our country are considered precious, and-"

"I'll never forget our memories!" Soma cried, tears flowing.

"The memories in the toys are precious to the children." Agni said franticly.

"Our friendship shall always live!"

"My prince had a friend that was close to him. And that friend. It's too hard! My prince!" Agni said, cracking.

"Agni!"

"Both of you!" I said, and we all collapsed in a sobbing mess.

"Come along now Sammy, you can sob with your playmates later." Ciel said, taking my hand and jerking me away from them.

"Ciel! Ciel!" I heard Soma sob in the background. The triplets led us to our rooms.

"What a strange pair. Why were you sobbing Sammy?" Ciel asked, turning towards me. His dead look saddened me.

"His story moved me." I lied,

"Whatever." When the triplets got Ciel to his room, they took me to my old room when I lived here.

"Hey, Thompson, Canterbury, Timber?" I asked as they bowed to leave.

"Can I see Alois?" I knew that he wasn't away on business. Alois would've loved to greet his guests. At this, they still gave me a blank look, but their eyes almost seemed to light up. When I entered his room, I saw him throwing a large crown at Hannah's head!"

"Hannah!" I cried out, rushing towards her as she kneeled down in pain, and blood traveled down her head.

"Sammy!" I heard Alois cry happily as I felt a pair of arms envelope me into a warm hug. I wanted to shove him off but he'd had me in tight.

"I was just choosing out my costume. You should too. I've got one for Claude already." He said, and when I turned around, he was holding up a flouncy pink dress, one that Lizzie would wear. At this I couldn't help but laugh imagining Claude in it.

"I knew you'd love it!" He said, pulling me up onto his bed, where we collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Now let's choose one for you!" He said, and then he was everywhere, it went from princess to pirate to vampire. But eventually, he seemed satisfied.

"Perfect! You look absolutely adorable!" He'd picked out a black yukata, one that Japanese girls would wear. It had hot pink flowers on it, and a large, white strap on it. The only thing about it was that it was a _bit _revealing; it showed off my legs mid-thigh. Hannah did my hair in a tight ponytail, with a black, flowery hairpin that trailed down to my upper back. She had also done my makeup flowery, like a cherry blossom.

"There." She said when she finished, making me feel bad when I saw some of the dried blood on her face.

"Thank you." I said, standing up to hug her. I saw Alois growl, but I knew that he couldn't do anything to her without hurting me in the process.

"Alright then! Now I've got to prepare too! I'll see you later!" He said, taking my hand and leading out,

"Um. Okay, thank you, again." I said, smiling, Alois almost went pink too, I think. Or I'm just hallucinating.

"I-It's nothing. Now go on before I have to slam the door on you." He said, giggling. When I got downstairs, there was an array of desert robbers, knights, _more_ princesses, etc. But when I saw Ciel, Lizzie was with him, I stopped and decided to leave them be. We _were_ at a public event after all. Didn't want the public to get any ideas.

"Sammy?" A voice said, I looked up to see Soma in a Sherlock Holmes outfit,

"Soma! You look great!" I said,

"Where is Ciel?" He asked, I pointed gloomily at the two lovebirds, and everyone else surrounding them.

"Don't worry. It may not be a perfect match, but you and Ciel are meant for each other. And if not, than there will always be more fish in the ocean." He said, when suddenly Alois flashed before me. I blinked, _Why Alois?_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, there _is_ someone. Haha!" Soma laughed, patting me on the hand, I giggled at how massive his hands were.

"Sammy?" I turned to see Ciel, looking a bit flustered.

"W-What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"You look beautiful." He said smiling; he offered his hand, making me smile.

"Hello Young Master!" Three voices said in unison, and there were the guys, all dressed for the occasion.

"We're the three animals of the west. I'm the monkey." Finny said,

"Can you guess wha' I am?" Mey-Rin said, with her pig ears and nose.

"We even made a costume for you Young Master." Baldo said, and they all held parts of a king costume. Including a bald cap!

"Not happening." He said, as I stifled my laughs.

"This night promises to be entertaining doesn't it Ran-Mao?" I saw Lau ask Ran-Mao, also in a yukata, but half naked.

The night went by without much. Well, besides the guys destroying a rug, table, and the food. All of which, was replaced by the triplets in less than five seconds. Oh yeah, not to mention the plates.

"Hm. It's almost like he has _more_ than one demon butler." Ciel said, taking a sip of punch.

"Yeah, almost." I went with Prince Soma and danced a bit, just for fun, but when I looked for Ciel, I couldn't find him, and even Lizzie wasn't trying anything with him. Suddenly, a massive headache struck me. _Ciel._ I realized, and just as Sebastian instructed me. _Focus on the pain._ Suddenly, I could see the Trancy Manor, in the hall near the kitchen, where Sebastian took me home. A laugh was heard to my left, and there was a girl running about the hallway. My eyes opened, and I raced to the kitchen, the headaches ravaging me, and Ciel's lungs failing from the asthma, and soon I felt the burning pain you get in your throat when you. Barf. When I got to the kitchen, Ciel was running, as if for his life.

"Ciel!" I cried out, as he threw the doors to the forest open, and I ran after him. He eventually stopped at a tree trunk.

"Sammy." He sighed, hugging me.

"Don't worry. I'm here. You're safe with me." I replied, shushing him.

"What's wrong?" An all too familiar voice asked. But, more feminine?

"That's enough. Alois Trancy." Ciel said, standing to face Alois, in a dress?

"Oh Sammy, I'm so embarrassed that you have to see me like this." He said, taking off his wig and blushed. I narrowed my eyes. Alois looked to his right and then his left, revealing Claude and the triplets.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked, as I saw Sebastian pop out from the side,

"Simple. I want you. And Sammy of course." He said, reaching out and taking my arm, and pulling me towards him.

"Let go of her!" Ciel shouted,

"Oh? But I think that she prefers me all the more. She _did_ come to me instead of you. Don't you know?" I glared,

"Alois, stop." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, licking my ear, making me squeal.

"Hey Ciel, have you ever tasted her? She tastes like Strawberries." He giggled, making me flush red.

"Remember if you refuse, everyone in there will die." He said, gesturing to the mansion.

"So what will it be?" Alois asked,

"Do it." Ciel said, shocking me.

"Sammy means much more than any of those lunatics. Besides. I have an advantage." He said, making me chew my lip.

"She does? Well then, normally I would use that against you, but since Sammy's already mine, I will make my move. Claude. I order you, get Ciel for me." He demanded,

"Sebastian, protect Sammy and me. Until my orders are fulfilled." Ciel ordered.

"Yes. My Lord."

**A/N: YES. There is some Alois shipping, and yes I kinda planned it when I first saw season two.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bedewed Butler**

**A/N: I'm slightly early! But of course, that means its short… I'm sorry… But guess what! I went to my first convention! (crowd cheers) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I saw Ciel whisper something to Sebastian, and then, Sebastian picked him up, and ran towards me. Alois grabbed me tighter, but he was no match for Sebastian, who easily pulled me out of his reach and into his arms with Ciel.

"Sammy." He sighed, kissing me deeply, this time I didn't even think about it, I just melted into him. I think that I even felt his tongue tease my lips a bit. When we broke away, it was cold, and I was sure that my lips were a little swollen as well.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging him.

"Group attack!" Claude shouted, bringing us back down to earth, and soon the triplets came at us, one holding a ladder, another holding a clamp, and the other was holding a sharp hammer and a nail. They circled us, each attacking, with Sebastian defeating all three of them, and somehow landed in a tree.

"Good show, you are all exceptionally talented." Sebastian smiled, and the triplets attacked again, even though all of their weapons were split in half.

"You know Master; it would be much easier if you were in say a trunk." Sebastian said, making me roll my eyes.

"Is this any time to be joking!?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian easily jumped over Alois and Claude and into the direction of the Manor.

"Well, that seemed too easy." I muttered, and Ciel nodded in response. But suddenly, a painful migraine struck me, worse than Ciel's headaches.

"What's wrong?" Ciel demanded, I responded with a loud shriek,

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, and Sebastian didn't move a muscle.

"Ciel… I'm okay, d-don't worry." I grunted, trying to keep from screaming again.

"Sebastian. I order you to get rid of Sammy's pain!" Ciel ordered, and I swore that I heard Sebastian sigh in frustration.

"Yes, My Lord." He said, but all of a sudden it stopped, and a strange sensation fell over me, it was like I was light-headed, but also blurred at the same time.

"What's going on?" I asked, but Sebastian had set us down by a tree, and I just couldn't think straight.

"Are you alright? What happened? Will it occur again?" He asked frantically, giving me another slight headache.

"Ciel. I'm fine okay? Just relax; it was just a little migraine." I said,

"Just a little migraine!? You cried out as if you were dying!?" He shouted, he brought his hands up to his head to rub his temples,

"Ciel!" I shouted, grabbing both of his hands and putting them to my lips.

"Calm down. I'm fine, see?" I said, smiling. Ciel inhaled, and nodded, with just a little bit of pink coating his cheeks. But then he turned bright red,

"What?" I asked,

"Y-You're dress." He stuttered, I looked down and saw that my yukata had gotten loose and a lot more skin was showing than 10 minutes earlier! I flared too, and then ran to a nearby tree for cover as I fixed myself. And when I sat back down with Ciel, we both looked down at the ground without a word.

"Master. Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, and we both nodded slowly. When we reached the Manor, Sebastian gave us earplugs for some reason.

"What are these for!?" I shouted,

"You'll see." Sebastian said clearly. We walked into the ballroom, and Agni, Soma, Ran-Mao, and the guys all knocking out the guests, and Hannah was playing an instrument in the center of the room. I saw the guys say something, so I took out one of the earplugs to hear.

"What?"

"Listen! Sebastian's playing the water glasses!" Finny shouted, pointing upward, at Sebastian playing the water glasses.

"Whoa…" I whispered, and then shook Ciel's arm.

"Listen, it's beautiful." I said, and he removed his earplugs, his eyes widening in amazement. I giggled as Agni started to cry. But, Hannah's instrument suddenly exploded, and she flew to the ground. And with that, Sebastian's song ended.

"Hannah!" I cried out as I ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and she nodded, holding a hand to her head.

"What a showoff." I heard Ciel say, and I looked up to see him back in full costume.

"Go on, I shall get some ice for myself." Hannah insisted, but I was stubborn.

"No. I want to help." I said, but Hannah still persisted, and the next thing that I knew, I was watching Ciel and Lizzie flirt in front of a small crowd.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Alois' voice echoed through the halls, we turned to see Alois in a new costume, one that's meant for a boy.

"I am Alois Trancy, and I apologize for the delay, I am very happy that you enjoyed the performance though." Alois said, smiling.

"Alois, what were you thinking this time?" I sighed as he walked over to us.

"What? I just wanted to have some fun." He pouted, toying with my hair, but I batted him away.

"Quite a performance, wouldn't you agree?" Ciel asked,

"Young Master, might I have a word with Claude for a second? It won't take long." Sebastian asked, and Ciel nodded, and once Sebastian left, he became a wallflower not moving from the wall with his apple cider in hand.

"Ciel!" Soma said, and in his hand were two curry buns.

"Yum!" I said, taking one, and handed the other to Ciel.

"What is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just eat it." I said, stuffing it into his mouth. **(A/N: Mikasa style!)** He took a few bites, and then said,

"It's not bad, the flavor is very vibrant." He said, but everyone looked down disappointedly, I guess that they thought that if he took a bite of one of these, that his memory would regain. But I knew that Sebastian was more persistent then what they thought.

"Is it over?" Lau asked, from under the table.

"Wait, have you just been hiding under the table?" Agni asked. After Ciel and I finished eating, Sebastian came back.

"Well?" Ciel asked impatiently, and Sebastian handed him a stack of files.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"They've been researching me, and my father." Ciel whispered, and I looked to see a picture of Vincent Phantomhive on the paper. But something inside me said that Alois wouldn't go through so much to make Ciel his. It seemed more like something that- My head snapped up to look at Sebastian, who gave me his demon look of death. _This is for Ciel_. I thought, but it still didn't feel right.

"I-I'm gonna get some more cider. Be right back." I said, rushing over to the food bar. I inhaled, I knew that Alois didn't do it, but what was I supposed to-

"Sammy." I turned around to see him, looking a bit concerned.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to throw up." He said, placing a hand to my forehead, making me blush.

"You feel a bit warm. Why don't we dance to make things better? It always helps me." He said, taking my hand and dragging me onto the dance floor.

"B-But." I tried to stammer, but he'd already caught me into the waltz before I could finish my sentence.

"I do hope that you're enjoying yourself. I know that I am." Alois said smiling, is fake fangs glinting and then I felt a hand slide onto my waist.

"Hey!" I squealed, but to no prevail.

"Sebastian definitely has some talent doesn't he?" Alois giggled,

"So does Claude." I challenged with a fake smile.

"You always make me smile Sammy." Alois chuckled. Thankfully, the dance ended and I started to walk away, but of course a ballad came on, and Alois had pulled me in for another one, but thankfully, so did another hand.

"Miss Sammy, may I have this dance?" Ciel asked, and I nodded,

"Aw, but I thought _we _were dancing." Alois whined.

"Why don't you dance with Miss Midford, I heard that she has an excellent record for stepping on others' feet." Ciel said with a smile, and I did too, and we soon were swept into the music, and Alois entertained Lizzie with a bored expression.

"Thank you." I whispered, and leaned against him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Any time." He said, kissing my ear softly. After the dance, the ball was about to end, and we got prepared to go home.

"Ah… I'm exhausted. It seems like I haven't gotten my 8 hours of sleep in the past _week._" I said, grumpily, once we were in the carriage.

"I would like some sleep as well." Ciel grunted, and I collapsed, with my head in his lap.

"Wake me when we get home…" I whispered.

"Wake me as well then." I heard him mutter.

**A/N: Yes, I know it was short, so I added a little bonus below. Enjoy! ;)**

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian and William stood at the edge of the lake, backs to one another.

"You are quite persistent; you've been researching my Master for quite some time now." Sebastian said, starting the show.

"My Master ordered it. He ordered me to steal Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michealis." Claude responded in a monochrome tone.

"I still cannot abide the thought of someone touching My Master. He is still mine."

"Oh is he? I understand that you are having some issues with keeping him totally yours." Claude's mocking tone angered Sebastian, who swung a punch that was dodged by Claude, who in turn kicked Sebastian, with another miss.

"That girl is also a problem for me as well. _My_ Young Master seems to have an unhealthy obsession with her." Claude said in between attacks.

"So _that's_ why you couldn't take my Master's soul, you needed his physical form first of all, and because he wasn't completely satisfied." Sebastian said, swinging up a kick, making water turn into a water twister.

"Well, besides the fact that you crave Ciel's soul enough to give it a second chance make me curious." Claude said, defending by kicking up another water tornado.

"It is simply because he is my Young Master." Sebastian explained.

"No demon treasures a soul that much." Claude said, and somehow the water by something that Sebastian said. They entered a private room in the mansion, where a table, two plates with white roses on them sat. Both demons sat down and removed their gloves, and cut their flesh and dripped red blood onto their roses.

"We will use Alois and you as a target for my Young Master. And after Alois is out of the way, we duel for the soul of Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said, and both butlers tossed each other their roses, and the other dropped their blood onto the new rose.

"And we will work together to split Samantha Lee from Ciel and to my Master, whom we shall also eliminate. And that will motivate Ciel Phantomhive to become a most elegant feast." Claude said, and both of the roses turned pitch black. They put the roses into their breast pockets, and stood up to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Deathly Butler**

**A/N: HEY! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! With school, parents, and evil boys, it was almost impossible to write this. So I tried to make it longer, and update sooner. Soooooooo sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy, (again) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy POV:**

"So what are we doing today Sebastian?" I asked, as I started doodling on the newspaper. I was wearing old skinny jeans with a loose, black cami that said YOLO in pink lettering. Somehow, Sebastian had found my old clothes in the rubble.

"Miss Heidi will be here at 10 o' clock for your dancing lesson, and then you have a philosophy lesson with Mr. McMillon. And that is all for today." He said, I sighed in boredom.

"Oh, and this came today." He said, and held up a tray with a letter on it, with the Trancy Spider seal on it. I snatched it up before Ciel even looked up from his book.

"On behalf of the Count Alois Trancy, I write to Lord Ciel Phantomhive and Sammy Lee today to apologize on my master's behalf for his behavior at the ball. So I cordially invite you to a ball to be held here at the Trancy Manor this afternoon at 4 o' clock. We hope you will be able to join us, Sincerely yours, Count Alois Trancy. As written by Claude Faustus. Butler of the Trancy Estate. Count?" I asked as I finished the letter. Ciel lightly pulled it out of my hands, and ripped in half. Twice.

"Alois Trancy. I will kill you." He muttered. A few days ago, we'd done some "research" and found out that the Spiders had claimed the Phantomhives "possessed" by demons, and then killed Ciel's parents, and gave a local cult Ciel as a toy.

"Well, I'm gonna get ready." I said, and left Ciel to talk with Sebastian.

**~Time Skip~**

"Sammy! Ciel! I'm so glad to see you!" Alois shouted, running up to hug me as we got out of the carriage.

"Hey Alois." I giggled, hugging him back.

"Alois. I believe that you invited us for a ball correct. Where are the rest of your guests?" Ciel said, removing me from Alois.

"Well, I decided that we should hold a special party in your honor." Alois giggled, and led us to the back garden, that had been reconstructed into a massive chess board, pieces included.

"It appears to be a battle arena." Ciel observed,

"I've got a brilliant idea, why don't we have our butlers dance for us, and then whoever dances the longest wins. And the loser will have to do whatever the winner wants for a whole month. What do you think Ciel?" Alois said, dancing and stretching out my cheeks.

"Ow!" I giggled; it seemed odd that Alois was doing exactly what Ciel was aiming for coming over here.

"Alright then. Sebastian, this is an order, win and bring Alois before me. But don't kill him, leave that to me." Ciel commanded, throwing off his eye patch.

"Of course. Master." Sebastian said, eyes glowing. Alois, Ciel and I, walked up to the sofas. I sat next to Ciel, and Alois sat down in the couch on the other side of the stage. Sebastian, Hannah, the triplets, and Claude all stood on the chess board menacingly.

"Alright, let the fight be-" Claude started,

"Ah! It steals my heart _trez oh fantic! _Never have I felt such honor in a party invitation!" A voice cried out in ecstasy. I cringed and turned to see the Viscount Druitt. In a Blue Lobster hat.

"Um, excuse me. What are you doing here?" Alois piped up,

"Why, I'm here for the costume ball of course. Can't you tell?" The Viscount said, showing off his Blue Lobster hat.

"That was a week ago." Ciel replied bored.

"What!? I can't believe I messed up the dates…" Druitt muttered inaudibly as he fell to his knees.

"Well then, I guess I should leave, I guess being a criminal does lower one's station in society." He whimpered, standing up, he turned to Claude, but then spotted Hannah.

"Ah! What beauty! What mystery behind that bandage that covers her face! Almost a gorgeous demoness in the flesh!" Druitt exclaimed, kneeling before Hannah, with her daggers still in her stabbing position.

"Oy vey…" I muttered.

"I must observe this amazing _Dance Macabre_!" He cried, plopping himself next to us.

"Let us begin." Sebastian said happily, taking out his utensils.

"Group Attack, Vanity Mirror." Claude demanded, and the triplets attacked as one, all getting deflected, as one by Sebastian.

"Goodness, you're attacks are as aligned as your faces." Sebastian mocked, hand standing on one of the weapons using 2 knives.

"Group Attack, Broken Mirror." Claude ordered, and the triplets rearranged their weapons to make one giant spear. They all launched it at Sebastian, who in return caught it and threw it back at them, impaling all of them by their foreheads, so they were all hanging there by their heads.

"Good show!" Druitt applauded, Alois gave a low whistle and said,

"Good show!" As well,

"I do wonder how demons don't die with normally fatal wounds." I pondered.

"Who knows." Ciel shrugged, resting his arm around me. Suddenly, Hanna sped at Sebastian, and threw two daggers at him, cutting his coat, which personally astounded me.

"What a bother, now I will have to go through the trouble of mending this." Sebastian muttered,

"Not to worry, you'll have plenty of holes when I'm done with you." Hannah warned, pulling out two handguns while Sebastian pulled out a thread and needle, and started mending his coat.

"What's he doing now?" Ciel sighed, and then Hannah somehow found a machine gun, and shot round after round of bullets.

"What power!" Druitt exclaimed,

"I see what you mean; this does seem like a 'holey' opportunity." Sebastian said, putting on his fixed coat and dodging behind a stone chess piece, launching his knives at Hannah, holding her down to the ground by her clothes. He pulled out a steak knife and walked towards when one of the chess pieces stopped him, after getting kicked by Claude.

"Well then, I suppose it is time for tea. Wouldn't you agree?" He said, fixing his glasses William style.

"Oh my, is it that time already?" Sebastian said pleasantly.

"Oh my! Such ferocity! Such class! What a show indeed!" Druitt mused, swaying back and forth.

"What a pest." Ciel muttered, making me giggle. So Sebastian, Claude, and the triplets started cooking, with the triplets heads still attached.

"Ah, I'm so hungry." I groaned, leaning on Ciel's shoulder.

"Well, looking at the mess those two are making, I doubt that the food will come soon." Ciel said, gesturing towards Sebastian and Claude, who were flicking dough and butter at each other, both dodging and missing.

"Whoa," I whispered, and they kept at it until there was no more batter, and instead, two delicious looking sculptures.

"Spectacular!" Druitt said, watching with his opera glasses.

"Well that was a whole lot of pointlessness." Ciel said. We all walked down to the grand table,

"Sammy! Come sit with me!" Alois giggled, ushering me to a chair next to him.

"Mmkay." I said, sitting down, only to be yanked up roughly by Ciel, who ignored me until Sebastian spoke.

"Young Master, why don't we polite to our host. We _are_ guests after all." He smiled.

"Fine." Ciel grumbled, and walked to the other end of the table.

"This afternoon I have prepared a _Puits d'amour,_ cherry sauce within a pastry made out of doughnut dough." Claude said, and I quickly took a bite, while Claude fed Alois.

"It's great!" I said, with a stuffed mouth.

"A-ah, it's amazing! The _Puits d'amour _is wrapped in a satiny ensemble one could justly call the Silk Road of flavor! I thirst for more-yes, how I thirst!" Druitt sobbed, obviously dramatizing to a number of levels.

"_Forêt noire_, this treat is made of layers of chocolate sponge cake and cherry _compote._" Sebastian narrated, and I picked off the cherry's one-by-one, and then eating the cake.

"Mm. I think that the fancy French name just makes it taste better-" I started, but then Druitt started to have a seizure.

"_Tr-Tr-Très bien! _The rich aroma of the chocolate accentuates the aroma of the cherry! Its sweetness and mellowness are like surging waves which arrive at your feet having circumnavigated the globe! Yes! I would follow it around the world! What a dilemma, which one to choose?! I cannot!" He cried, dancing away.

"The water closet is that way, Sir." Claude said,

"That man is certifiable." Ciel said,

"Well, personally I like the _Puits d'amor._ No offense Sebastian." I said cautiously,

"Oh, the Master's always right." Sebastian said happily.

**~Time Skip~**

Only Hannah, Claude and Sebastian were standing on the now disastrous battle arena.

"Now, let us resume." Claude said calmly,

"Yes, let us dance." Sebastian smiled,

"But first." Claude said, and without a word, reached into Hannah's throat, and pulled out a giant, green sword.

"Oh my, look at that, a demon sword cloaked in eternal darkness." Sebastian said, obviously impressed.

"H-How?" I gaped,

"And now, the _Dance Macabre_." Claude said, and they both ran at each other, Claude managing to cut Sebastian's silver, and a giant stone chess piece.

"What do you think of Claude's sword eh? Quite impressive isn't it?" Alois inquired, sitting down next to us.

"Hm, it is quite nice. How about you show me a tour of the Trancy Manor?" Ciel asked, catching me off guard.

"Do you need the Lou as well? Very well, I'll show you." Alois smiled, standing, and led us into the Manor. But once inside, Ciel took us to a grand room that I had seldom went into when I lived there.

"What are you doing Ciel?" I whispered, but Ciel said nothing in response.

"I'm done with these games, Alois Trancy. You have robbed me of my pride and dignity. So here and now, I challenge you to a duel." Ciel said, removing his gloves.

"So you didn't just bring me here to piss with me?" Alois sneered. OHe raced off to get the swords for their _Dance Macabre_.

"Ciel, are you sure about this? Traditionally, they _do_ dance to the death." I said cautiously.

"I told you. I _will_ kill Alois Trancy." He said stubbornly.

"Found them! Now you'll have to teach me how we do this. I've never had the opportunity to duel before." He said, tossing a sword to Ciel.

"We stand back to back and then take ten steps forward and the _Dance Macabre _begins." Ciel explained.

"Simple enough. Sammy, why don't you go up there so that we don't cut you, these swords _are_ rather dangerous." Alois said, gesturing at the second floor platform that encircled the room, and I nodded, going up the wooden steps as the boys took their first steps.

"Ale!" They both shouted, and counted up to three, where Ciel obviously made his first attack, which was matched by Alois.

"Now, now, wouldn't want any cheating." Alois smirked, enraging Ciel, who in return swung with all of his might. They had a similar pattern when they fought, Ciel attacking, and Alois dodging and teasing, until they ended up on the second floor with me.

"You always lose your temper so quickly Ciel." I muttered under my breath. But then, Alois started to make the moves, and he was obviously stronger than Ciel, and then he shoved him against the rail, making Ciel plummet to the ground. I gasped at the impact, and Ciel's face twisted in pain.

"Ciel! Alois stop!" I demanded,

"I'm sorry my dear, I'll have to reject." He said, happily, and then jumped off of the railing, landing before Ciel.

"Here we are, now you'll finally be mine, Ciel." Alois said, patting Ciel's check with the sword, and then got on top of him, aiming at his chest, and as he swung, Ciel grabbed the blade, and I felt the cold metal pierce his skin, and the warm blood coating it.

"Well, the soul of a Guard dog is _not_ cheap." He said, and used his sword, and plunged it into Alois. I think that Alois and I both had to soak in what had happened, because we both took 3 seconds, and then shrieked simultaneously. I was able to go downstairs to him, and that's when I noticed Sebastian and Claude there.

"Please help me! Claude! Sammy! Anyone!" He cried out, I nodded,

"Hold Sammy! This bastard killed my parents, and until I've killed him, don't get in my way." He demanded,

"No! This has gone on far enough!" I shouted,

"Yes! Listen, she's right! I didn't kill your parents, it's our butlers, they've been lying to you! Please! My parents were killed too! Stolen! Can't you see that we're practically the same? Please, spare me; I'll never bother you again!" He begged, rubbing his face all over Ciel's legs.

"Alois Trancy, you are truly pathetic." Ciel replied coldly, and raised is sword above his head,

"No!" I cried, and threw myself over Alois.

"They lied to you! Alois has never done anything to you! Leave him alone!" I demanded,

"What? Sammy…" He trailed off, and Sebastian came in, grabbing Ciel's sword from him.

"Well, I think that that's enough, we should get going. I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you. Night, come Sammy." Sebastian said, picking Ciel up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"No. I'm staying here to take care of Alois." I said, as boldly as I could.

"What? That's it." Ciel said, wriggling out of Sebastian's grip, and standing before me, and glared at me, with a ferocity I'd never seen before, even when he killed. Mixed with sadness,

"W-What? What do you mean?" I stuttered,

"Anyone who defends my enemy is my enemy. Don't bother coming home. Come Sebastian." Ciel said, and walked away with Sebastian. Leaving me pale, and in pain, both in my heart, and in my abdomen, where Alois was stabbed.

"C-Ciel, wait. Please, don't go." I whispered, tears falling, but I couldn't move, I was practically paralyzed in shock.

"No... CIEL!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Ciel…" I whimpered in my room again in the Manor. I knew that Alois was in pain as well, and since I couldn't sleep, so I checked up on Alois. He as in his bed, whimpering as well.

"A-Alois?" I asked nervously.

"Sammy… Please, it hurts." He whispered.

"I know, it's alright, I'm here." I said, and crawled into bed with him.

"Thank you." He said, clinging to me, and I could feel his bleeding bandage against me.

"You can cry on me, as long as I get to cry on you." I giggled,

"Of course you can, I promise that I won't ever leave you like Ciel did." He whispered, and that's when I broke, our sobs echoing throughout the room. I don't exactly remember who fell asleep first, because we cried each other to sleep, and my memories are a bit hallucinaty. But of course, even in sleep, Ciel was gone, and I couldn't find him, and when I did, I couldn't catch up to him. Because he was just walking away.

**Ciel's POV:**

"Young Master, shall you retire soon?" Sebastian asked, as I read near the fireplace.

"Maybe later." I muttered.

"It is very late, you can't live off of 2 hours of sle-"

"Shut up! Why did you stop me!? If you hadn't, she might still be here! With me now! But you-" I shouted in a rage, but the bastard cut in.

"I think that she would've stayed even if you _did_ kill him, she seems to be fond of him." He said strictly.

"Leave. I can go to bed without you." I said, walking out to my quarters. Knowing full well that I couldn't. I got ready the best I could, and got into my bed, where Sammy had slept with me countless times. I remember her sleeping form, her eyebrows fluttering in her sleep.

"Why. I thought you said that you only loved me. We were going to get married."

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian walked into his Young Master's room, to find him sleeping uneasily, and then went outside.

"So, I feel that our party went well." A silky voice disturbed the eerie silence.

"I must agree. My Master is now burning with more hatred for Alois then I've ever seen." Sebastian replied curtly to Claude.

"They won't last for a few more days once the girl dies in an 'accident'." Claude said, cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief.

"Ha, then my Master will be ready to kill Alois Trancy before a drop of blood hits the ground." Sebastian chuckled.

"I should be off then. I will be preparing for quite a delicious feast."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Divulging Butler**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I have a list of excuses *Pulls out a never-ending list of excuses* But I won't bug you with them. *Tosses the list over my shoulder* I just finished the new MLP movie and it was AWESOME. AND I have some news of a new story! I just have to finish 138 more episodes of this particular anime. Anyways, I'm sorry for the delay, I'm just super busy with middle school being a pain in the butt, my friend being a liar, and etc. Yeah I guess that I remembered some things from that list. Enjoy! **

**Sammy's POV:**

I woke up to moaning and pain in my stomach.

"A-Alois?" I asked, sitting up, and I noticed his bleeding bandages were staining the sheets.

"Here, I'll change your bandages if you like." I offered, taking the roll off the nightstand.

"Yes please." He whispered, and sat up for me. I removed the bandage, and cleaned the wound.

"Feel better?" I asked, knowing that he was feeling better. He nodded, as I placed the new bandage on.

"There we go." I said, smiling, but he could see through my façade.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Good morning, Master." Claude came in, but stopped abruptly once he saw me.

"Morning Claude, don't worry, I'll go to my room and change." I said, and ran to my room, avoiding his gaze. I sighed, and closed the door behind me. I went to my bathroom, and looked at myself in my vanity. I had massive bags under my bloodshot eyes, and my hair looked like a bird's nest. Only messier.

"Miss Sammy?" Hannah called from the hall.

"Oh, hey Hannah." I said, opening the door for her.

"Would you like some assistance?" She asked,

"Would you please? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." I said, walking to my closet, and pulling out a black, silk dress, that had golden fringes on the edges of my sleeves and the skirt.

"Not at all." She said, and helped me get dressed, doing my hair and helping me clean up my zombie-like complexion.

"Thanks." I muttered, staring at myself in the mirror, practically armor to cover up what was on the inside.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry; he'll be back for you soon. It will all be fine." Hannah reassured, hugging me.

"Th-Thank you so much!" I said, crying a bit.

"Let us go have some breakfast." She said, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Okay." I smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time. It felt great.

**~Time Skip~**

After breakfast, I looked for Alois, and found him wandering the hallways, with a dead expression on his face.

"Alois?" I asked, rushing to his side, as he stumbled and started to fall.

"Hannah… Have her fetch the carriage. T-tell her we need to go see the Phantomhives." He stuttered, making me freeze up. Ciel's words echoed through my head. _Don't bother coming home._

"O-Okay." I said, and set him down onto the nearest couch, and ran off to find Hannah mopping the floor.

"Hannah!" I panted,

"What's wrong?" She asked, giving me a worried look.

"Alois said to get the carriage, he wants to see… Ciel." I said, looking down at the mention of him.

"Whatever the Master desires." She said, solemnly, and rushed to go fetch the horses. I went back to Alois, and helped him to the front entrance.

"Why the sudden need to go see Ciel?" I asked as we waited for Hannah.

"Claude said… He said that he craved Ciel's soul. And then he- he smiled. It was truly horrific." He panted in a cold sweat.

"Oh, okay then." I whispered. I decided to go along with it, but I wouldn't step a foot onto the Manor's property. At the front, Hannah was already there, with the horses and all. We got in and I silently stared out the window for the first miles.

"Sammy, you know how I got here right?" Alois asked randomly.

"Uh, y-yeah, Sebastian destroyed your home and killed Luka, sparing only you. Then you went to your 'father' who took you in after some…" I trailed off, I couldn't say what happened next, and it scared me to a whole new level.

"I didn't expect someone so innocent to understand." He muttered, turning away.

"No, it's not that-"

"I get it; Ciel must've kept you pure like that when he kept you." He interrupted.

"Do you really hate Ciel? Or are you just trying to get back at Sebastian?" I inquired.

"I don't even know anymore." He sighed.

"Well, why do you even trust me? I'm a terrible person." I muttered.

"Because I love you, you tart." Alois said, giving me a little smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up despite the situation, but I swallowed it down.

"A-Actually Alois, it's just that I love you, but I don't love you like I love Ciel." I whispered, and his smirk slowly turned into a face twisted in anger.

"Of course you do, you wouldn't love someone like me!" He shouted, and I saw tears forming.

"What does he have that I don't!? He left you but you still pine for him! Why!?" He cried out, and I slowly took both of his hands in my own, and pressed them to my heart.

"Alois, there are also things that he has, that you don't." I said weakly, trying to calm him down.

"L-Like what?" Alois whispered, cautiously leaning closer.

"Warmth. Your body is always covered in it and your personality when you want to." I smiled faintly, and pressed my forehead to his.

"Really?" He asked, childishly.

"Yes." I giggled.

"For that, I promise I'll never leave you, so you'll never be cold again." He giggled, and held up his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." He said, and we locked them, giggling like kids.

_THUMP_

Above us, a loud thump was heard, as if someone had just landed on the carriage.

"What was that?" Alois asked shakily.

"I don't know." I said, looking out the window, where a flash of red flew by, my eyes widened.

"Oh no, Alois we have to-"

_CRASH_

The carriage had run into a tree to our side. I opened my eyes, and heard a,

"_Helloo_." And next to me, was Grell.

"Oh! It's you too darling; I haven't seen you in forever!" He said, turning to me.

"Who are you?" Alois spat.

"What a shame, children these days are so rude. Well, I'll do this quickly then. Let's see, Jim Markem that is your real name correct?" He asked, reading from a thick book.

"W-Wait, Grell are you here for Alois' soul?" I realized when the roof of the carriage started to rip.

"This looks bad." Grell muttered, and the roof was successfully pulled off, by Hannah.

"Ugh, I knew it was a demon." He said distastefully.

"Hannah! Kill Ginger here!" Alois grunted, and Hannah shot up, to make a killing blow on Grell.

"Wait! Hannah no!" I shouted, knowing that it was pointless to fight someone as strong as Grell, unless you were Sebastian or William.

"Now I don't want a fight, just to-" Grell started and I dragged Alois away from the carriage, as Hannah stomped on it, crushing it immediately.

"Alright, but I'd better get paid overtime for this." I heard Grell say, followed by the roar of a chainsaw.

"Alois, we have to get out of here. Now." I whispered, taking Alois' hand, but he collapsed on the ground, moaning in pain, which I felt.

"I-It's okay, here, I'll help you." I said anxiously, helping Alois up and walking. "Claude…help…" Alois whispered. We made it up to a large tree, trails of Alois' blood behind us.

"I know I'm just a meal to him, and my emotions are just sauce to add flavor." Alois grunted, once I plopped down next to him.

"And now… now I'm here." He whispered, and I gently parted some of his messy hair back.

"I'm here too, don't worry." I replied, and a low growl came from the woods, belonging to a large, gray wolf that approached us.

"Don't worry. No need to, I'm at death's door anyways." Alois smirks, but I stepped in front of him and shut my eyes.

"Please, don't." Alois pleaded, tugging at my dress pathetically. I heard a snap. I looked up, and there was Claude, staring down at me.

"Master, you haven't accomplished your goal yet. So you can't die just yet." He said,

"Y-You came." Alois whimpered from behind me, and crawled to Claude.

"A-Alois." I stuttered, but he interrupted.

"No, you two are all that I have left, please don't leave, because, I think, you are my highnesses." He whispered, smiling meekly. Claude slowly kneeled down before him, cupping Alois' face in his hands.

"What a strange thing to say to a butler." And then I felt a pain in my neck, and no more pain in my stomach. I gaped at the scene before me, and Claude simply slipped off Alois' ring and walked off.

"N-No, Alois! Talk to me!" I exclaimed, taking his head in my own hands, and placing our foreheads together.

"P-Please, say something, you said that you would never leave, so that I wouldn't get cold." I sobbed, but he remained cold.

"Oh dear, look at that. I knew that there was a complication to this job, so now I understand." Grell said, disturbing my grieving.

"You knew didn't you…? You knew that Claude would do that to him!" I cried out, swinging my fists aimlessly at Grell, who easily caught both of my wrists as I collapsed before him, sobbing my eyes out.

"Now come along dear, you knew as well." He said seriously, and I looked up at him,

"I-I..." I whispered, dropping my head down.

"Exactly, now let's go." Grell said, and picked me up, leaping through trees, farther away from Alois. But when I looked back, I saw a purple figure on top of him.

"Wait! Grell who is that?" I asked, but he ignored me even when I continued to shout at him and pound on his arm.

"I have no jurisdiction over something as filthy as a demon." He finally muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

I think that I fell asleep, because I woke up and Grell was in front of the Phantomhive Manor. Fear pulsed inside of me.

"W-Why here?" I asked,

"Where else would I put you? Also, I would never miss out on an opportunity to see sweet Bassie darling!" He giggled,

"No, please take me somewhere else I can't be here, Ciel said not to." I said frantically, struggling as Grell put me down.

"Sammy!"

"Sammy!"

"Sammy!" Three voices said in unison, I looked up at the guys, who all rushed to my side.

"What 'appened? You' got blood all over ya." Mey-Rin asked,

"We were worried sick when the Young Master came home without you the other day." Finny explained,

"Who's this fella'?" Baldo asked, gesturing to Grell.

"Hm? Why I am Bassie's wife-to-be." Grell sighed dreamily, until we heard a loud bang of the front doors slamming against the walls of the manor, and there was Sebastian. With Ciel by his side, who looked at me with an emotionless stare, and I dropped his gaze in shame.

"I have no recollection of ever agreeing to such a preposterous thing, now please get out." Sebastian said, flicking Grell in the forehead and sending him flying.

"You're Welcome my sweet Bassie!" Grell shrieked as he went flying into oblivion.

"'You're Welcome'?" Sebastian questioned, but then looked at me.

"Ah, Miss Sammy has returned." He said pleasantly, smiling at us.

"Mey-Rin, prepare her a bath and-"

"No. I will take care of her." Ciel interrupted, leaving us all dumbfounded as he took my hand gently, and led me inside. I continued to stare at the ground as he took me into his room and drew a bath for me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, and then shut the bathroom door behind me.

**Ciel's POV:**

I didn't expect her to come home. And not at all covered in blood with her eyes glazed over like a dead doll's. I heard the door unlock and I turned to see her cleaned up and in her favorite fluffy robe.

"I'm done." Her timid tone shocked me.

"Good, if you're hungry I can have Sebastian make you a soup or something." I replied coolly.

"No, I'm fine." She whispered. I sighed in frustration; there was nothing that I could do to get her out of her inverted state.

"Would you like to sleep with me in my bed tonight?" I asked finally, after a long and awkward silence.

"I would like that." She said nodding eagerly.

"Alright, then I'll go get ready, and you can just-never mind, you may just as you say 'do your thing'." I said, turning away so that she wouldn't see my embarrassed expression.

"Mmkay." She said, with almost a hint of happiness in her voice, and ran in the direction of my room. I looked back at her running form in longing. I desperately wanted to know why she came back, and to know if it was for the reason I was hoping for. Sebastian got me dressed and ready for bed, I went into my bedroom, where Sammy was lying with her back to me. I got in, and took of my eye patch, putting on the nightstand.

"Do you mind if I blow out the candles?" I asked, so when she didn't answer, I simply assumed that she was asleep, and blew them out.

I got settled into the bed, and caressed her softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I whispered, and started to go to sleep.

"Ciel?" She asked, startling me.

"Yes." I replied, sitting up.

"I came back because... Because Alois...Alois…" Her voice started to crack, and she started to cry, so I took her sobbing form in my arms.

"I-It's alright." I said awkwardly. Comforting others was definitely new to me.

"He's dead!" She finally cried out. Shaking me to my core.

"Claude... Killed him!" I slowly stroked her back, shushing her calmly.

"Don't worry." I repeated over and over again, not knowing what to say. My nemesis was gone, which meant only Lord would know what my contract with Sebastian was going, and my Sammy was heartbroken. Eventually she stopped crying, and refused to move from my chest.

"Hey Ciel, your pretty warm as well." She said sleepily, and then drifted off to sleep. Leaving me utterly and totally confused. I chuckled a bit and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." I said, and then I too fell asleep. Dreaming for the first time in years it seems, about her and I. Dreaming is extraordinary. I would like to do it again soon.

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian went into to check on his Young Master, and saw him and the girl sleeping together once again and his red eyes narrowed in repulsion. _That girl is softening up my Young Master. Unacceptable! _ He closed the door, and then ran with record-breaking speed to the Trancy Manor.

"The Phantomhive Butler is here." Claude said at the front of the Manor's doors.

"She isn't dead. But apparently Alois Trancy is." Sebastian said angrily.

"I thought that the reaper had taken care of her." Claude explained simply.

"You know very well that it will destroy our deal, leaving me to assume that it is off. Correct?" Sebastian said, arching an eyebrow. The other demon simply started to clean his glasses.

"I will fix it. Do not worry your thick head. I will simply get rid of her myself. We wouldn't want her to tamper with the flavoring of Young Ciel now would we?" He asked. Sebastian nodded, and then both demons disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Again. So sorry for the delay, I promise to update by at least next week. Maybe. Anyways, thanks for reading, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hollow Butler**

**A/N: I think that this was updated rather quickly, I wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't because I was watching Hetalia for hours. SEALAND! Also, if any of you have noticed that I've been updating my old story, so you might want to stop following if that's annoying you. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIMES OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE WATCHING THIS.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I woke up to Ciel's soft breath on my ear. I giggled as he snorted and turned in his sleep.

"Morning, Love." I said happily, waking him with a start.

"Oh, good morning." He sighed, stretching and scratching his head, making me laugh at his child-like innocence.

"What?" He demanded, turning red.

"You're so adorable when you first wake up! You act just like a little shota boy!" I giggled, and he went flaming red.

"What does that even mean…?" He muttered, looking away. I laughed happily until a memory popped into my head, the memory of me laughing with Alois. I stopped laughing and slowly sat up, chewing on my lip.

"What's the- Oh. I forgot for a second there." Ciel said, taking me into his arms cautiously, I could tell that he was trying his best not to break me. Knowing that saying the wrong thing would cause a flood of tears.

"I-I'm okay, don't worry about me." I said, hanging my hands onto his arm reassuringly.

"I'm going to go get ready. See you at breakfast, love you!" I said, pecking him on the cheek and sliding out of bed. I ran to my room to see Mey-Rin looking for me.

"Miss Sammy? Are you in here?" I heard her say as she looked in my dresser.

"I'm right here Mey-Rin." I said awkwardly, waving at her.

"There you are! Where were you?" She asked, standing up and cleaning her glasses, revealing her wondrous eyes.

"I was in Ciel's room." I said, walking to my closet and pulling out a black dress with wide sleeves and shining white sash around the waist.

"Eh!? You were what!?" She exclaimed, and blood started flying from her nose.

"N-No! No! Not like that! I was just sleeping in the same bed with him! Nothing else!" I shouted, my face beet red.

"Mm-hmm." She said, eyeing me with deep suspicion through her glasses.

**~Time Skip~**

I went downstairs with Mey-Rin to breakfast, and there was Ciel and the guys.

"Morning!" I said, but I was replied only by Finny and Baldo.

"Sammy!"

"Sammy!" They both cried out, rushing to my side,

"Hey!" I giggled, and walked to my seat next to Ciel, who was holding a letter, obviously written by Her Majesty.

"What's going on?" I sighed, taking a bite into the fancy Belgian Waffles with tiny blueberries delicately placed on top.

"Apparently there has been a series of eye-gougings of young boys in the London area." He said casually, as I realized that the blueberries suddenly looked like purple eyes.

"Shall I go get ready then?" I asked grimly, pushing away my plate.

"I suppose so, just wait for a while to let me finish my breakfast." Ciel said, taking a hearty bite, despite my disturbed expression.

**~Time Skip~**

"Did you see your attacker at all?" I asked the boy, who was about eleven years old, with bloody bandages around his eyes.

"Yeah, before 'e stuck 'is fingers in me eyes and everything went red. Now I can't see nufin'! **(A/N: Translation: "Yeah, before he stuck his fingers in my eyes and everything went red. Now I can't see anything!) ** But he was maybe my age, with rich bloke clothes. Damn bastard!" He finished with a sob, my heart lurched at the sight, but Ciel simply nodded and thanked the boy for his time. We stepped outside and went over the details.

"I'm being mocked." Ciel said as he started to draw on the map.

"By whom?" I asked,

"Alois Trancy." He muttered, but not in the cruel way that he used to, but in a smooth voice, as if he hated him, but didn't want to be rude. Rude to me.

"B-But he's-" I started, but then I saw his map, a spider's web from all of the crime locations in London.

"You know, it might be possible that he is still alive. Just barely." Ciel said, looking at me as I started hyperventilating.

"His pain, I don't understand… Claude, he…" I wasn't able to finish because everything went foggy for a bit and my head started to hurt.

"Sammy, relax for a second." I heard Ciel say, and I felt comforting arms support me and a soft hand running through my hair. I swallowed and blinked a couple times until my vision cleared, and I was able to steady my breathing.

"So, that means that he might still be alive...?" I whispered.

"We must at least assume for now." Ciel sighed,

"O-Oka-"

_BOOM!_

Behind us, an explosion was heard and Sebastian carried us off to a crate of boxes and stuck us inside.

"Please stay here, Lord." He asked, lifting the lid of the crate.

"But why?" Ciel protested.

"Just as a precaution." Sebastian said, setting the lid down. We waited in silence for a few minutes or so. I don't know, time goes terribly slow when you're bored.

"Hm, well I'm bored." I muttered, blowing at a lock of hair in my face.

"I've been in here before." I heard Ciel say randomly.

"You've been in this crate before?" I asked, confused.

"No! I've been contained before." He said, and we both heard singing outside of the box.

"_London Bridges, falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridges falling down, my fair lady."_ The familiar song brought a wooden feeling over me, **(A/N: LOL, if any of you got that…)** and I heard Ciel muttering in the dark.

"Wait, no… Angel? Hold on. I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO GIVE THE ORDERS!" He cried out randomly, taking my hand and shoving the lid open, rushing out of the box.

"Play inside kids!" He shouted at the little kids who were singing.

"Hey! You're kids too!" One of the little boys shouted back.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder, when a flash of purple and blonde raced before me.

"Alois?" Ciel asked, but I was already chasing after his small figure.

"Alois!" I cried out, racing after him as he climbed over a wall, and into an alleyway with a dead end.

"Alois Trancy! Get him!" I heard a man shout, and we turned to see three men in black suits rush towards him. Ciel sighed and turned to address them.

"Hurry up and get him before-" Ciel started, but they grabbed him and I.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Alois is getting away!" I shouted furiously, kicking and struggling with all of my might.

"Nice try girlie, we' go' 'im ri' 'ere." **(A/N: Translation: "Nice try girlie, we've got him right here.)** One of the men shouted, gesturing to Ciel.

"You think that I'm Alois? Go get your head fixed, do you know who I am?" Ciel sneered, but then Hannah and an older man came before us.

"Are you quite sure that that's him?" The man asked her,

"Yes, that is my master, the Earl Trancy." She said, shocking me.

"N-No! Hannah please!" I begged, attempting to step on my restraint's foot, but he was lifting me above the ground.

"That is his hostage, Miss Lee, she is pretending for him, otherwise he goes into a ballistic rage and starts to gouge out other boys' eyes, as he does not have a matching pair of his own." Hannah lied craftily.

"But why?" The man asked, looking Ciel over in shock.

"My Master has been mentally unstable after the death of his brother Luka, whose eyes were weak from childbirth. Poor eyesight runs in the Trancy family." Hannah explained.

"Alright then, I'll escort the girl to a facility where she can get rest, and take the boy to rehabilitation." The man demanded,

"It is quite all right, I shall take Miss Lee back home, but please show my master as much mercy as you can." Hannah said, bowing her head.

"No! No! Ciel!" I shrieked, as they carried him into a carriage, and the man holding me ran onto it, and started the carriage. Inside, I could see Ciel's enraged face banging on the window, but they held him down, adding to my grief.

"Ciel…" I sobbed, dropping to my knees and taking his fallen top hat in my arms.

"Sammy, we must return home. Do not worry, he will be home soon enough." Hannah said, reaching down, but I smacked her hand away.

"Why!? Why did you lie!? Why!? I thought I could trust you! But now he's gone! Both of them! Gone…" I collapsed on the stone ground, and everything went black.

**Narrator's POV:**

As Hannah carried Sammy back to the Trancy Manor, something much more sinister was going on in the Mental Institution.

"I _AM _CIEL PHAN-" A young boy's cries are drowned out by his body plunging into green liquid, up and down, in and out of the boiling liquid he went. All the while being laughed at by the nurses putting him through this torture. Time passed and soon the treatment ended, and the boy was given an old towel and thrown back into the cell that was called his room. He was shivering and confused, with his mind weakened and a voice calling out to him from the darkness. Telling him a story about another child. Named Alois Trancy. After he finished, the boy shrieked, a blood curdling shriek, one that reached the ears of a demon nearby. The demon stormed in, only to be rejected by the boy, and ordered to never come into his sights again. The demon bowed, and left the room, and at the same moment, the boy collapsed, into the arms of the Spider.

**Sammy's POV:**

I lazily opened my eyes to a white light, and silky sheets covering me. I sat up, and realized that I was back in the Trancy Manor. I screamed, panicking as the triplets came into my room holding weapons.

"Ciel! Ciel!" I shouted, but then I realized that the triplets weren't holding weapons, just a robe and fresh soap and shampoo.

"Oh…" I muttered awkwardly. I silently took the objects and went into the bathroom, and drew the bath. I thought about everything that happened the previous day. A trap from Hannah, Ciel taken from me, and Sebastian nowhere in sight. I slid into the tub, with the bubbles foaming around the room. I slowly relaxed into the warm water, sighing in relief. I slowly felt drowsy, even though I'm pretty sure I took a ten hour sleep just now.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I was awakened thankfully by a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called shakily, sinking deeper into the bubbly water.

"It is me, Hannah. Master Trancy has requested you in his sleeping quarters." Hannah called from behind the door, and I raced out of the tub, changing at lightning speed, totally ignoring the fact that my hair was damp and that my dress was my nightgown. I threw the door open and ran down the hall to Alois' room. I honestly didn't know what to expect behind the giant, purple doors, Ciel, Alois, Claude. Wait, Claude? I stopped dead right in front of the room. Taking a few deep breaths, and then fixing my hair. I opened the door, and saw Ciel, kicking Claude in the face.

"Ciel!" I shouted, and he looked at me.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a smirk, I smiled and jumped on top of him, hugging him with everything that my small frame had within me.

"You're okay! I thought that those men would take you away forever!" I cried, kissing him multiple times like in those old-timey romance movies.

"Really? You believed that I could be taken down that easily?" He asked, sitting up with me in his lap. I giggled, but then Claude spoke up, ruining the moment.

"Master, shall I prepare breakfast for you?" He asked,

"You mean to tell me that you haven't prepared that already? What kind of butler are you?" Ciel spat,

"I am sorry Master, please excuse me while I make preper-"

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

The sound of what seemed like trees dying rang out through the manor.

"What was that?" Ciel demanded,

"It must've been the cat, Sir." Claude said, throwing me off because A) I was pretty sure that there weren't any cats in the Manor, and B) A cat? Really? That was the best that Claude could come up with?

"Strengthen the defenses." Ciel ordered, and Claude bowed, walking out the door.

"Hey Ciel, now that we're alone, can I-" I started, but he stopped me.

"Sebastian killed my parents if that's what you're asking." He said bluntly.

"Wh-What?" I asked astonished.

"He is also the one who killed Luka." Ciel replied to my open mouthed stare.

"C-Ciel, Luka isn't your-" I started, but Hannah came in and bowed quickly.

"Claude has ordered me to guard you for the time being Master." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Alright then. Sammy, I shall meet you at breakfast, in maybe fifteen minutes _at most_." He demanded, and the next thing I knew, the purple doors were slamming behind my back.

"What have they done to you…? My dearest Ciel…" I closed my eyes, and remembered just yesterday, his sleepy frame looking at me with those blue eyes. Full of innocence, that have not yet realized the cruelty of this world. Even when those eyes were full of hatred and spite, I was still deeply in love with him.

"Don't worry, My Love! I'll save you, I'll get Sebastian! Just wait!" I shouted, and ran off, only to be stopped by Claude.

"Miss Sammy. Has the Master given any orders on your behalf?" He asked,

"What? Well-" Once more, I was interrupted. But this time it was by Hannah.

"The Master has just ordered for the Triplets to guard Miss Sammy for the time being." She said, sliding in front of me, and I turned around to see the Triplets behind me.

"Hm. Fine, then help her get prepared for the day, she can't run around the Manor dripping shampoo all over the carpets." He said stiffly, and then walked off.

"Thanks Hannah." I said, and she nodded, and then sped off gracefully into the direction of Alois' room. I sighed and turned to the Triplets.

"So, can you speak when you're with me? It'd be really boring just to have you guys whisper all day." I said, recalling my previous experience with the Triplet's speech. Their expressions remained blank, but Canterbury broke the awkward silence by saying,

"Sure, better than having to whisper, my voice needed some exercise anyways."

"Yeah mine too,"

"Me as well." The other too chimed in, I sighed in relief at the drop of tension in the atmosphere.

"Well then, shall we help you get dressed?" Thompson asked,

"Into those ugly clothes the Master had for some reason." Timber continued.

"Probably for some more cross-dressing." I giggled at them, it definitely felt good to hear them again. They walked me to my room, and then helped me dry my hair and squish me into my corset,

"Alright, I think I can do the rest by myself. Thanks." I said, and the Triplets bowed one-by-one and walked out to stand by the door. I threw on my dress and ran to my window, throwing it open. I looked out, and saw all of the fallen trees, one of them had fallen underneath my window, and I swung my legs out and leapt carefully out of the window and onto the tree.

"Haha! I did it!" I said successfully, I climbed down the tree and ran up the hill in the backyard of the mansion. I saw a little table at the top of it. There sitting a familiar grim reaper, and Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Grell!" I shouted, and the two looked my way as I panted up the hill.

"Help! Ciel! He's in danger!" I shouted, but Sebastian simply poured a cup of tea and served it to Grell, and then started brewing some more tea.

"The Young Master has ordered me to not even appear before him. I am simply obeying orders." He said,

"What? But his life is in danger!" I protested.

"Maybe you should go back to the Manor, do not worry, I will be fine. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be if I simply let my Master get stolen away from me?" He said with a villainous smirk, making Grell's oddly swollen face go red.

"Okay! I'll stay strong! Don't worry about a thing! I will make sure that nothing happens to Ciel! Just count on me!" I shouted, running back to the Manor. _I'll protect him no matter what!_

**A/N: I originally thought that this chapter would be much shorter than the last one, it might take a while for the next chapter because I'm going to focus on my other story that I haven't updated in like, a year. So. . . I'm also having serious Writer's Block. CANADA! EH!? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Zero Butler **

**A/N: I just played the **_**Witch's House, **_**an RPG Horror game, and I fell in love with it, I just wish**__**I knew more games that Fummy made… Well, I particularly like Sen's games because they MUST be connected! All RPG horror games are amazing! (That I've played at least) Also, I started **_**Gurure! Kokkuri-San,**_** a comedy anime. Also, I changed my user back if you haven't noticed, because I never noticed that "block users" button on the account tab so yeah… TOKYO GOUL √2 IS OUT! One more thing, I know everyone's been bugging me about my grammar, but I'm getting a C in English, so bear with me as I try to learn "sentence diagraming" garbage. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT FLIPPIN OWN IT! Well, the plot and writing, but not Kuroshitsuji. **

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel and Claude, brushing my teeth. I stared at Ciel as he had Claude brush his teeth, I still don't understand why he just doesn't brush his _own _teeth like everyone else. _Rich kids… _

_HACK COUGH COUGH_

I spat into the sink and heard a choking sound behind me.

"You okay?" I asked as Ciel kept coughing.

"Are you trying to gag me!? Sebastian would never-" Ciel caught himself off guard, and Claude saw this opportunity and got down on one knee, and said the craziest thing I have ever heard him say. And that's a lot considering him.

"Why not make a contract with me to assist you in getting rid of that nuisance Sebastian Michea-"

"Don't be preposterous. I'm only here because I refuse to go back to that wretched manor." Ciel said, cutting him off. I chewed on my lip at Ciel's cruel words. But before I could reply, he silently stood up to go to breakfast and I followed in pursuit.

"Ciel, don't you think that Claude is a bit… _Creepy._" I said, shuddering as I felt his gaze burn into my back.

"I need him, so don't go complaining. I think all of this poshness has made you become a bit spoiled." I stopped in my tracks. I could feel the anger rise to my face, and I glared at Claude who was now right behind Ciel like a small puppy. I wanted to kick that demon; Ciel would _never_ talk to me like that. Not once! Other people maybe, but no one in his family. He's lost too much to be mean to us. I took a shaky breath and exhaled, I knew my anger wouldn't solve anything for now. That was Ciel.

"Are you coming or not?" Ciel demanded, waiting at the door. I nodded quickly and ran over to him and into the Dining Hall.

"Morning Hannah." I greeted, she smiled and nodded to me. But I noticed something different this morning.

"Where's Thompson and Co.?" I asked, but Hannah simply pulled out Ciel's chair for him. I sat down too; where a plate of smoked salmon with fancy looking vegetables and cream cheese (?) on top triggered an earthquake to develop in my stomach. I immediately turned red and Ciel chuckled, a sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. I smiled and giggled along with him, enjoying breakfast.

**~Time Skip~**

I was walking with Ciel in the garden, holding hands happily. I was so happy, I missed these little things. I remembered when we used to sit by the fire together. Just the presence of one another was amazing.

"I miss this…" I heard him mutter beside me. I looked at his blushing face in shock at his psychic powers.

"Me too." I said, pecking him on the cheek, earning the smallest of smiles from him. We kept walking until we reached the bluebells. I stooped down and plucked one gingerly, twirling it in between my thumb and forefinger.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ciel asked, awkwardly sitting beside me.

"They're lovely aren't they?" I asked him. What he didn't know, was that bluebells was the only flower that Alois loved. He would turn his nose up in disgust or spit on others.

"I suppose, but aren't roses much more grand?" He replied, picking one up himself and sniffing it.

"But that makes them beautiful. They're perfectly simple and not at all gaudy." I smiled at the memory, and then stood, Ciel getting up as well.

"Shall we go?" Ciel said, extending his arm out towards me. Like a "proper British gentleman" as Sebastian said. I gladly took his arm and we continued down the garden path. I'm not entirely sure how much wandering we did, but soon we got lost. _So_ lost.

"Where on earth are we?" Ciel muttered in frustration, running a hand through his dark hair.

"It's alright we'll find our way- Ciel? Are you okay?" I asked as he started panting furiously.

"It's too much… Sebastian… He couldn't have… I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He finally shouted, and brought his cane down onto the innocent flowers.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed, trying to get a grip on his arm.

_SMACK! _

I gasped as I heard a smacking sound, and in unison Ciel and I looked down to see Hannah, clutching her face.

"Hannah!"

"It is alright. Please thrash me if it pleases you, I-I wish to help." She begged, Ciel seemed shocked, but I wasn't.

"Thrash you?" Ciel asked in pure confusion. But after a few moments of awkwardness, he sighed in frustration.

"Is there anyone in this manor who is not completely insane?" He said, holding a hand towards her. I smiled at her shocked expression.

"What? Are you going to stand there all day?" Hannah simply smiled and accepted it. It seemed that I was the only one who noticed the triplets hopping away.

**~Time Skip~**

"Hey Hannah, can you help me with this?" I asked, struggling to fix the stupid ribbon on my collar.

"Of course." She delicately unknotted the sash, and properly tied it.

"Thanks," I sighed.

_SMASH! _

"Ciel!" I cried out, running into his bathroom, he had thrown the golden brush at the mirror, which had shattered. I bit my lip to keep from saying, "That's seven years bad luck you know,"

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Claude asked, running up to him before I could, giving me a murderous stare. I clenched my fist as Ciel replied,

"It's nothing. I thought I saw Alois in the mirror." He panted,

"Hannah, clean this up immediately. I will take the Young Master and _Sammy_ up to their bedchambers." I shot daggers at him as he hissed out my name with disgust.

"No, you clean Claude, and call her 'Young Mistress' next time. Let us go," Ciel said, and when he wasn't looking, both Hannah and I smirked at him, me sticking my tongue out like the child I was. Ciel and I went into his room again, and Hannah bid us good night, leaving the candles still lit for us.

"Goodnight." I whispered to him, kissing him lightly before lying down next to him.

"Sammy?" He asked, barely above a whisper. I felt him shiver and I sat up,

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go home… I want things to go back to normal… I want to go back…" I smiled sadly at his confession. I wasn't shocked; I could tell from his shortened temper and need to get away from everyone and everything. I took his sobbing form in my arms, and whispered to him soothingly.

"I know, I know. I feel the same." I gently petted his soft hair, letting his tears stain my who-knows-how-expensive nightgown, but I didn't care. I was so happy that he was finally admitting it. That he was finally realizing it for himself.

"How about this, tomorrow, we'll go home. Mmkay?" I said, looking at him so that we were face to face. He nodded slowly, and then kissed me… For a long time… When we finally broke for air, I was red as a tomato, and Ciel simply smirked at me.

"Wh-What!?" I demanded, steam coming out of my ears furiously.

"You're so cute." He pecked me on the cheek, and lay down, and I quickly followed him.

"Goodnight." I said, but he sat back up.

"No. I'm going to settle this now. Come, let's get dressed." He started to his closet, and I simply threw off my nightgown and slid into my looser shirt that I'd brought with me, and slid into my jeggings. I ran out and spent at least ten minutes trying to help Ciel with his clothing.

"Alright. Let's go." And with that, he led me through the manor, and into the garden.

"Hey… What are we doing?" I asked, as we approached the old clock tower that was covered with giant thorny vines.

"Let's go." He said, and started climbing. I followed after him, and when we were almost to the top, I looked back at the manor to see two figures going at each other in the front. With silverware.

"Perfect timing." Ciel said, and stood.

"Sebastian!" He shouted,

"Ciel!?" He turned to me and smirked.

"Ciel? My dear what on earth are you saying?" My eyes widened.

"Alois…" I whispered.

"Good, you remember, now let's go." He continued climbing, and I couldn't think of anything else until we got to the top.

"All the way to the top." He said. _Alois_ said. I clung to him desperately, making sure that he was really there.

"You're… Alois…" I panted, tears forming.

"Well, who else might I be?" He pouted, making me smile.

"Now, we have some-"

"Wait. What about…Ciel?" I asked hesitantly, but Alois simply turned his nose up and shouted,

"I'll do it Sebastian! I'll jump! All the way to the bottom!"

"Ciel. Where are you?"

**A/N: I know… It was short and sucky… And it had too many dot dot dot moments, but I had a deadline and kinda rushed it. So see ya soon! (Hopefully)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Crossroads Butler**

**A/N: ALERT! ALERT! This chapter will be extremely short, because I'm planning on posting the next (and last) chapter sooner than normal, so I'm sorry! Also, I learned the word "pentagram" and I will use it way too much in this chapter. Enjoy! (Whilst ignoring my terrible writing and grammar) {Also, I'm 13 now! Yay!}**

**Disclaimer: I own not of Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Hey Alois, they're going into the maze, what's going on?" I asked cautiously kicking my legs over the edge of the clock tower.

"Simple my dear, they're going to have a game. And the winner gets little Ciel's soul." He giggled.

"Here." I turned, and Hannah gave me what looked like opera glasses.

"What are these for?" I asked, bringing them to my face, and I could see Sebastian and Claude in front of a little box on a table.

"What is Alois Trancy's real name?" I heard in my ear.

"Whoa," I whispered in shock.

"Jim Macken." Sebastian said, and was attacked by nearby vines.

"Wrong, his name _is _Alois Trancy." Claude said, and the walls of the maze parted for him and he walked out, leaving Sebastian. I continued to watch as he answered the next one.

"See? Claude knows me so well doesn't he?" Alois giggled behind me, and I turned to see him scratching at his chest and it was bloody and raw. Obviously I could feel the disgusting clawing at my chest.

"A-Alois!" I exclaimed standing.

"What. Worried about this useless body are you?" He demanded,

"I-I," I stuttered, but he shoved me down to the ground.

"So you love Ciel more than me too don't you!?" He shouted, kicking my stomach, but I remained silent. Out of all honesty, I did love Ciel more than Alois. So after a couple more kicks I finally gave in.

"No! Of course not! I love you more than him!" I cried out, and for a second, when I looked up at him, his eye wasn't blue, it was Sebastian's pentagram. But it quickly faded, and Alois came back, and helped me up gingerly.

"Are you all right?" Hannah asked, and I nodded, ignoring the pain to my side, but all of a sudden, Alois screeched, and clutched his stomach. So much for my stomach feeling better.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked,

"Damn brat's putting up a fight." He grunted, and a spark of hope flashed within me, but all of a sudden a great rumbling sound was heard, and the maze shifted.

"It seems Ciel has been acting up." Alois growled.

"Why don't we watch a bit more?" I suggested, picking the opera glasses back up once the pain dimmed.

"Why didn't Sebastian Michealis devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul after their contract was sealed?" Sebastian read off of the little card.

"Because I temporarily lost this arm," He removed his glove, revealing his pentagram, "Using this as an opportunity, Claude Faustus stole my Young Master's soul from me, and I was unable to devour him." A dinging noise was heard, and Sebastian went into the next room, and he stamped his little book.

"That is Funtom's best-selling pirate rabbit." He said, looking at the stamp, and he looked up at me. I froze, and felt his piercing gaze bore into my soul.

"Look! Claude's on the last question!" I turned my opera glasses towards him, as he read his last question.

"Why did Claude Faustus kill Alois Trancy? All right. I murdered him out of passion, I killed him out of love, and it was the only way that I could-" He sighed, his eyes glowing, and turning red.

"It was so I would be able to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul, you were a tool." He said bored, and a buzzing noise was heard, and Claude fell into the ground.

"Why Claude? You could've just lied. But you still gave that answer. Why!?" Alois sobbed, and fell onto the ground, rolling around, his stomach and sides throbbing.

"Why are you putting up a fight Ciel? How greedy can you be? Don't you have enough?" Alois sobbed, and sat up, revealing his tears.

"Alois," I sighed, and hugged him gently, and Hannah as well.

"You don't need anyone else. Big brother." Hannah whispered, making both of us turn to her.

"Hannah, what is he. You signed a contract with Luka?" Alois asked,

"Yes, my soul desire is to fulfill your wishes, because that is what Luka, who sleeps within me wishes. You see, demons have too much time on our hands, and human souls were simply a substance. But that all changed once I met Luka. He was different, solely devoted to his big brother, and he became precious to me. But being a demon, the only thing I could do for him was to grant his wish, even if that meant devouring his soul. But he was grateful for it, a new for me…" Hannah explained, and both Alois and I were astounded.

"Is it true?" I asked,

"Master, just being near you was enough, even if you hated me, I still see Luka inside of you. I love him as I love my Young Master, Jim Macken." Alois and I gasped at her,

"Now Master, no. Brother, sign a contract with me, where you and Luka will live inside of me, it is what we wish for. To become one with you."

"Sammy as well?" Alois asked, clutching me tighter, and I chewed on my lip as Hannah looked down at me.

"I don't-" Hannah started, but then Alois started to hold on so harshly, that I couldn't breathe.

"AAUGH! Hannah make him stop!" He shouted, releasing me, and I took in gulps of much needed air and clutching my stomach as well

"Stand up." A voice said. A voice I'd been waiting for all night, I turned to see Ciel. _My_ Ciel, in his own body once again, with an outstretched arm towards me. I completely ignored his arm and attacked him in a bear hug, pulling him closer.

"Ciel it's you! It's really you." I sobbed happily, and he hugged me back.

"Alright, now there's something I must say to Sebastian." He said, pulling away.

"Sebastian! You fulfilled my wish, now get up here and eat my soul! Until you devour every last bit of it, you are still my butler! Understand!?" Ciel shouted aimlessly into the labyrinth, I hugged him from behind, but I immediately realized that it was Alois again.

"You want Ciel do you!? Well, too bad, I'll get rid of everyone who doesn't love me. But for now I have people who really love me: Luka, Hannah and Sammy." Alois shouted, and took my hand, leading me towards Hannah/Luka, and went into the clock tower. Inside, the gears were ticking loud enough to make anyone mad, then again, weren't we all?

"Tell me you love me." Alois whimpered.

"I love you."

"I love you." Hannah and I said simultaneously,

"And give me a hug." And we complied, and I realized how cold he was. How lonely he was. All he really wanted was just love.

"It's time to make my final contract." He sighed into my hair.

"Yes Master." Hannah said, and they started.

"What is your wish?" Hannah asked,

"I wish to become one with the people I love. And for Ciel's soul to never see the light of day again."

"Alois." I said abruptly.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"I-I can't go with you Alois." I stuttered.

"Why not?" He demanded,

"Because, you and I both know that I'm not yours. My heart belongs to Ciel. I love you, I truly do. But, not in the way that you love me. I have to stay with Ciel until the end. That is _my_ contract with him." I said, shaking.

"Alright." He replied, shocking me.

"So I changed my wish. I wish that I would be one with the people whom I love. But, I want Sammy to be happy, so not her. And don't let Sebastian or Claude touch her, or let them touch Ciel's loved soul. Understood?" Hannah nodded, and to be honest, I think that she was a bit happy that I was out of the picture.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, and pecked him on the cheek, making him turn bright red.

"Right then! Let's finish this." He said quickly. Hannah took his hands in hers, and kissed it. I guess that meant that the contract was sealed. Just in time too, because not two seconds, later, the butlers burst in. But honestly, I just couldn't take it, this day had become too much for me.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Narrator's POV:**

The butlers ignored the fallen girl, as Alois had taken her into his arms.

"Hah, I just wanted your love Claude. That was all I wanted." Alois said through Ciel's mouth, and his eye flickered, switching between his, Ciel's, and a new pentagram. But it stopped, stopped at the new pentagram, Hannah's pentagram. And collapsed.

"It seems that our contract is sealed," Hannah said, picking up both the fallen boy and girl, as her bandage started to burn. Revealing her pentagram, leaving both butlers glaring at her. Unable to do anything.

"Now hush, _my_ Young Master is resting."

**A/N: Like I said, I was going to use the word pentagram a lot, which I did. Adios!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Black Butler**

**A/N: Kunichiwa! (Yes, I am starting this up again) Last real chapter; the beginning to another end. At least I'll be able to finish my other story now.** **I don't know when or if I'll post a third story for these two, but for now I'm going to work on my other stories and start a new one based off of either Ouran, or HunterxHunter. Whichever, I don't know still. For now, here is the final chapter, of **_**Girl in the Trunk.**_** (NOTE: The first piece of dialogue is a Welch lullaby, Suo Gân. In this episode, Hannah sings all of it, but I felt that it took up way too much space)**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I DO own Black Butler don't I!? Because I'm clearly Yana Toboso. Yeah… Never mind.**

**Sammy's POV:**

"_Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes, Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon; Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat, Cariad mam sy dan fy mron; Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun, Ni wna undyn â thi gam; Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn, Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam." _A soft voice filled my head, and I opened my sleep-filled eyes slowly. I turned towards the voice, and saw Hannah, who was stroking my hair lightly, and had Ciel's head in her lap. "Ah, you are up." She said gently, and I sat up, and realized that we were on a boat, with Sebastian and Claude rowing.

"Where are we?" I asked as we passed a sunken ship.

"You will see in time." Hannah said calmly. After a few minutes of silent sailing, a familiar island approached, I recognized it as the last place I truly saw Ciel. It was the place where I said goodbye. We docked, and got onto the island.

"This island of death is a sanctuary for demons. It seems that your rage has made it quite pitiable Sebastian Michealis. You really should watch your temper." Claude sneered.

"You brought us for a reason. What are you planning?" Sebastian asked Hannah, ignoring Claude. Hannah had set Ciel down next to me on a stone bench.

"This is the ideal location for a battle. You two will duel for the soul of Ciel Phantomhive. Resulting in one death only." She said, smiling. We went underground into a cave with glowing crystals all around, and I sat with Ciel, being support for his limp body. Sebastian removed his glove, and walked over to Hannah, who was calmly sitting with her mouth open. No matter how many times I saw this, I still couldn't watch with a straight face, and I clung to Ciel's body as Sebastian pulled out the Demon Sword from within Hannah. She coughed and hacked for a few seconds, before standing and taking the sword from Sebastian.

"No human weapon can truly injure a demon. Only a certain weapon as powerful as this is able to fatally damage a demon. That said; a wound caused by a Demon Sword will never heal. And the soul will be totally obliterated." She explained with a wicked smile. It was definitely a new to see Hannah so confident, let alone around Claude. Hannah threw the demon sword above her, and it remained stuck into the ceiling of the cavern.

"A singular sword." Claude stated.

"To duel over a singular soul." Sebastian finished. Hannah raised an arm over her head, signaling for Sebastian and Claude to circle each other.

"I can't help but think how I will sink my teeth into Ciel's soul!" Claude said with a devilish grin, and in a simultaneous movement, both Sebastian and Claude lunged for the sword, Claude using a spider web to grab it first.

"I'll bite it deeply, that soul will be mine!" Claude shouted with a crazed sneer, attacking Sebastian, who instead, grabbed the blade and threw Claude over his head and into the floor of the cave.

"Why don't we widen the space up a bit?" He offered, stabbing the ground with the sword, causing a large crack to form in the cave.

"Come." Hannah said, picking up Ciel as I climbed onto her back, and she jumped out of the cave with demon speed. She sat down at the edge of the island as the island itself was slowly splitting in two.

"It's raining." I said, holding a hand out to feel the cool droplets hit the flesh of my hand.

"My, my indeed." Hannah said, but when I looked at her, a thin line of tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Hannah?" I asked, but she simply took her hand and cupped my cheek.

"It is over my dear, Sebastian has won." She whispered. I nodded,

"Now, you know what is to happen next."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You know that you are not human now my dear. Correct?" She asked me as I looked down at my hands, and my black nails.

"I-I think I realized it somewhere along the way." I admitted, and stood with her, and we turned to see Sebastian waiting at the edge of the cliff next to us.

"We can finally find happiness. Young Master, Claude finally acknowledged you. Now Sebastian, all you have to do is kill me. And your precious Ciel will return to you." She said, and set Ciel down so I could hug, not Ciel, but Alois. I knew he was long gone now, and the body I was hugging was simply a shell of what he used to inhabit.

"Goodbye, love." I whispered into his dead ear, and Hannah hugged me as well.

"Goodbye my dear." She whispered, and fell off of the cliff, still embracing me and Ciel's body. "Take a deep breath." I did as I was told, and we soon were met with the cold water below, and Hannah left us. I clung to Ciel desperately as I felt myself lose consciousness. I knew I wouldn't die though. Simple water was no match for whom I was.

A demon.

This was my new form. My new species. My new persona. I felt stronger now. For death is no longer a problem. It is no longer a fear. It is simply a phase that humans would go through after life. It is simply an end. Death. Death was something I'd gone through. But it meant nothing to me now. I was now alive, but not really. But I was okay with that factor, as long as I had Ciel, I wouldn't need anything. Until he left me, I wouldn't need death. I whispered softly into the water.

"'Til death do us part. My love." I knew that is was in perfect sync, for as I closed my now reddened eyes, he whispered back.

"Thereto I plight thee my troth." It was faint, but I heard it as if it were shouted to me from only a few inches away, and slowly, I felt both his and I's heartbeat slowly fade into the water.

**~Time Skip~**

"Miss Sammy!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed, and I bolted up from my old bed. I grinned happily as Mey-Rin hugged me tightly.

"Oh we were so worried yes we were! We di'in't expected you two to come home last night so suddenly!" She said rapidly.

"Sammy?"

"Sammy!" Two other voices shouted, and I was soon in a bear hug, from both Finny and Baldo.

"I missed you too!" I shouted.

"Finny! You'll break the poor bird!" Baldo scolded, and Finny soon let go, letting me gasp for breath.

"Hey, did you do your nails while you were away?" Finny asked, noticing my black nails.

"Oh! Y-yeah." I stuttered, hiding my hands behind my back.

"You must've go'en stronger too! You di'in't even wince as Finny 'ugged you!" **(Translation: "You must've gotten stronger too! You didn't even wince as Finny hugged you!" Not mugged you.) **

"Yeah." I sighed,

"Shoo! Shoo! It's improper to be in a lady's bedroom without her permission!" Mey-Rin ushered them out, in a hurried fashion.

"Thanks." I giggled, and she quickly helped me get dressed. It seemed only fit that I had a new wardrobe. I put on a black dress that went up right below my knee, my shoulders were bare, and the dress was supported by 2 ribbons that wrapped around my neck and my sleeves sagging to my elbows. But, there were of course ruffles in the front of the dress that traveled downward. I will never get tired of ruffles.

"Oh yes, the Young Master told me to give you this." Mey-Rin said, handing me a black box. And inside there was my locket and matching obsidian ring. I smiled and slipped the ring on along with my locket.

"Alright, let's go." I said, leaving with Mey-Rin, but the mansion's peace was short-lived, for an ear-splitting shriek rang through the halls. I'm sure that Mey-Rin couldn't hear it, but my newfound hearing was now paining me.

"CIEL!" It was Lizzie. I sighed and arrived at the front to see Ciel being suffocated by pink frills and curly blonde hair.

"I can't breathe." Ciel said.

"What's with that outfit!? It's not cute at all! Black doesn't suit you at all!" I groaned silently,

"Maybe I'll change, I've done it before." He replied with a smirk.

"W-What on earth do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I'm leaving. With Sammy of course, so you have no reason to come here anymore. Please leave and do not come back. Oh, and tell your mother and father I say, 'adieu'." And with those words, Ciel came to me, and took my hand, leading me away from the now sobbing Elizabeth. I kind of regret it now, but I gave her a wink, which in turn made Ciel chuckle lightly. We went into the parlor, and sitting there were our bags.

"Ciel. I want to give this to you." I held out a small, black box, and he took it from me, opening it.

"Hah, matching wedding rings. Is this what you were going for?" He asked, smiling. Not a cruel smirk, but a real smile. Something I hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"How'd you know?" I asked, laughing. But he still put it on proudly.

"I like mine though." I said, kissing him.

"Me too." He said, kissing me again.

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian delivered all of the notes revealing Ciel and Sammy's "death". Most cried after reading the note, others simply grinned at what had really happened. He got back to see the carriage in the front of the mansion.

"What took you so long Sebastian?" His Young Master demanded.

"So it's true? You're really leaving?" The gardener asked, tears forming. The girl was hugging them all to her tightly.

"I don't want to go either. I want to stay here." She sobbed, and received the pain of the hugs she received from the three, accepting it gratefully.

"Do what you want to this bloody place. You could still live here if you want, or you could simply burn the place. I really don't care." The boy said, getting into the carriage.

"No! What about all of the memories that it holds!?" The maid cried out,

"Memories are useless. I thought I'd shown that much." The boy said.

"That's not true!" The only human without tears was the chef, who simply stood there with a pained expression. The carriage set off, and the three servants, who had been holding it in all this time, let the barrier break and the tears flow as the ex-butler came, tears anew as well.

In the carriage, a new discussion was occurring.

"I didn't expect you to stay with me." The boy said to the girl, whose arms were wrapped around him.

"You didn't did you?" She mused, recalling the events of her vows.

"Well, until you said those very words. 'Til death do us part' correct?" The boy quoted, opening his eyes, revealing the blood red underneath his eyelids. Along with the girl, whose eyes matched.

"And yours, 'thereto I plight thee my troth'. I'm pretty sure that means that you'll stay with me forever. I hope you weren't using fancy words to trick me." She joked bitterly.

"No, I swore to you that I would never leave. Not even if you hate me. I will follow you unto the ends of the earth like a lost puppy. Until death, do us both part. Understood?" The boy demanded, planting a kiss on the girls nose, causing her to turn as red as her eyes.

"Y-yeah. But I know you'll never leave me anyways." The girl said, nestling into his neck. Of course, all this was heard by a butler who was driving said carriage. A butler who was forever bound to his master. To one of his own kind.

Soon, the carriage arrived in a place filled with flowers of lost souls. Black and white roses everywhere. There were more black then white. For more evil then good people in the world. The boy and girl walked hand in hand towards the abyss at the edge of the field.

"I never wanted this end for you." The boy said to his lover. Who simply said,

"It's alright, I'm happy. If my end is with you, I'll accept any end that the world has in store for me." And with those words, they fell into the abyss that most call hell. But for now, they would call home.

**A/N: OK, this particular episode got me sobbing. Also, for those who don't know, the " 'Til death do us part, thereto I plight thee my troth" that was a small section from ordinary wedding vows, and it represented the "contract" between the two new demons. Also, I will probably post the OVA's soon enough, so don't unfollow this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! After the credits roll and the audience applaud, this has been **_**The Girl in the Trunk.**_


	14. Bonus Chapter I

**Bonus Chapter I: Bonus Ending**

**A/N: So this was just what I ORIGINALLY planned to publish, but then I decided that I wanted to continue this story in the future so. I'm tweaking the plot a bit so if there's something squished in there that you don't get, just go with it. I also demoted this edition a lot, so yeah, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Narrator's POV:**

"Tell me you love me," Alois demanded softly,

"I love you." Hannah said,

"Hello." Grell's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Grell?" Sammy asked, but the reaper's face was almost solemn.

"Hello my dear."

"What are you-" Sammy stopped, and they looked down at her stomach, and there was a growing red stain on her dress.

"I am sorry, but I can assure you that that was not me." Grell said, and turned to the two demons standing before them.

"O-Ow." She whimpered, and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Sammy!" Alois cried out, and stooped down to her, taking her in his arms, but he soon was replaced by Ciel taking over.

"No, no, no, no, no! NO! I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" He cried out, holding her tighter,

"C-Ciel, I'm s-sorry. I'm leaving you alone again a-aren't I?" She whispered, and shakily reached out to wipe away some of Ciel's tears.

"I want you to know th-that I love you. Just in case you ever had any d-doubts." She said, smiling.

"I love you." Ciel whispered, but when he lifted his face to look at her, she was gone. She was smiling though. She looked as if she was sleeping almost.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Grell asked, and soon millions of film came out of her wound and surrounded her, beginning to play back Sammy's life.

"I suppose life was easy for me from the beginning. I had loving parents, a warm home and plenty of food to eat. Of course that all changed one day." The picture of her happy family was shattered, and revealed crying and pain underneath.

"Even after the incident I tried to live life to the fullest. My friends at club would always support me through everything. But everything changed one day, when I woke up underneath a tree at the Phantomhive Manor." The scene changed to the first dinner that she had had at the manor, in her favorite purple dress.

"I met so many new people who I have come to love and cherish. Like Mey-Rin, she was always a good friend to me. My best in fact. Baldo and Finny would always give me a laugh, and cheered me up whenever I needed it. And then there was Ciel. I still remember first meeting him and thinking that he was some anime freak dressed for comic-con or something." Her cheerful voice giggled, and Ciel let out a small smile.

"I remember that the thing that I wanted most out of him was a smile, and I got it. That was one of the happiest moments of my life, and I hope that it will travel with me to Heaven. Of course, him having a contract with a demon caused his life to be worth nothing. Or so he thought. He was my world, my everything, and I just wish that he realised how important to me. When we first parted ways it felt like I had been ripped in two. I was filled with joy when I woke up in the Trancy Manor, because I knew that I would see him again! I don't think that I am that depressed about dying, because I died in his arms, just as I wished to. Because I love him." The story ended with a picture of her and Ciel sleeping peacefully, side-by-side.

"Like I said. I truly am sorry." Grell said, and walked out of the clocktower.

Ciel choked out a sob, and gently laid her down in Hannah's arms, and stood to face the demons responsible for her death.

"Which one of you did it." He demanded, and Sebastian replied,

"It was I, My Lord. I needed her out of the way." Ciel glared at him and cleared his throat.

"Sebastian. I demand that you remain still for the next 3 days." He ordered, and Sebastian froze, confused by his master's orders.

"For now, Hannah. Let us bury her. I want a grand funeral. With everyone there."

**~Time Skip~**

The funeral was indeed, grand. There were flowers everywhere, clashes of bluebells and roses. The few invited were the Phantomhive Servants, Soma, Agni (Who were all sobbing uncontrollably), Lau, Ran-Mao, and even the reapers. Undertaker had taken much care to her body, and only giggled instead of cackling the entire time. She was laid to rest in the Phantomhive Mausoleum, where Ciel should've been placed. Everyone left flowers around the building, and they all hurried in once the rain came. All except one. One boy who had a silver locket in his palm.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and let the tears fall as they blended into the rain on his face.

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel, Hannah, and Claude walked into the clocktower, where Sebastian was still remaining still for the next 22 hours.

"Hannah. Claude. I order you, to devour my soul. Every. Last Drop." He demanded, and they did, with Sebastian's unmoving face, still petrified by his master's orders.

"Ah, how refreshing." Claude said grinning, and the two walked out, leaving the third demon alone. With no master. No dinner.

**A/N: So yeah, originally I planned to kill off my O**C


	15. Bonus Chapter II

**Bonus Chapter II: His Butler, at the Wedding**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I had a bunch of family problems and some more lack of motivation, so to make up for it, a bonus chapter.**

"I can't do this... Why, why, why?" I was pacing for the umpteenth time today. Well, the illusion of today.  
"Just calm down! The more you move, the harder it is for me to do this without stabbing you!" Sabrina threatened. I never question her so I sat down on the stool that I'd been sitting down on.  
"I still can't believe it! I'm getting married! Today! What if he gets bored of me or I grow old and ugly and repulsive, or if-"  
"Say one more thing and you'll have to eat your wedding cake with a straw."

Yes, today is my wedding day. Ciel decided that since we'll be in Hell for a while, we should at least tie the knot. But this time with a bang. Sabrina is my only friend here in the basement. She's a vampire and much, much older than me- She said that she was older than my greatest grandmother- but looks like she's a senior in high school. She's blonde and carries an adorable demeanor. Of course, underneath all the bubblegum and glam was this evil, bloodlusting monster. But the two of us are besties nonetheless. When Ciel and I were first introduced into hell, we were treated like scum for not being demon born, but once Sebastian explained how we were turned and his ties to us, everyone worshipped us. I don't get it. We were also told that we wouldn't age anymore. But I've become flawless, every blemish is now nonexistent and I don't even have split ends any more! We would stay like this forever, unless the desire to change our age occurred. I once tested this and "wow". Older me is gorgeous. I once had Ciel try for me too, and I'll admit I am now 175% more attracted to him than I was before. Back to the wedding. We decided to use our regular forms instead of our older ones, just for the sake of it. Even though demons don't need to eat, Ciel and I still harbor an extremely strong sweet tooth, so a wedding cake was a must. Sebastian is taking care of Ciel's outfit while I left my life in the hands of Sabrina. But she hadn't let me down. She had given me a black gown with my favorite style in mind. It was a gorgeous deep black color with purple tones mixed in. There were purple flowers sewn into the dress, and being in Hell, there were small skulls etched into the skirt. She had given me a silver tiara with black stones and my hair was flowing underneath a black veil.  
"Alright, we good?" Sabrina asked and I smiled gratefully and hugged her.  
"Yes! Yes we are so, so good!" Sabrina sighed but patted my back gently nonetheless.  
"Alright, now let's get out there."

Weddings in Hell were much different then up on Earth. We didn't have a priest or our family or even a church. We went to a garden, and the ceremony would take place under a large tree. Irony, huh. There would be no vows, just a blood oath. Apparently demon blood was worth a demon life, so it seemed appropriate. This was the first wedding that Hell has seen in a while, and everyone was talking about it. Very few were coming as witnesses, though. I was to walk from the stairs beneath the garden, where Ciel would be waiting with Sebastian. I followed the directed route, and soon I was before him. William, Grell, Undertaker, Ronald, King Edward and his brother, and who I think was Madame Red were standing next to the tree as well. Ciel handed me a knife, and I sliced the skin on my hand. The pain was to represent the hardships we would face together. He did the same with his knife and gently took my hand. I felt the warmth of the blood mixing, this was to represent the warmth and love that we were supposed to bring to each other. I inhaled and we both separated our hands. We simultaneously licked our hands, to represent that we would be together always through the outside and the inside of each other. I had no idea demon weddings were so serious. Now the final part, to seal the deal with a kiss. Which we did. We broke apart and I grinned as if I'd escaped a mental institution. I looked to over to see Sabrina with a smirk on her face and Sebastian was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief along with Grell and Madame Red. I ran up and hugged Grell who spun me around cheerfully.

"Oh, Darling! I'm so happy for you!"

"I am please to see you happy as well." Grell dropped me and I addressed King Edward and Prince Richard.

"Thanks! But aren't you two supposed to be in Heaven?" I'm still not entirely up to date on this whole Heaven, Hell and soul thing.

"We may travel in between as long as our souls do not corrupt." Richard explained.

"I can't believe you came, William! You too, Ronald!" I turned to the reapers who'd been silent.

"Any excuse to skip out on work is good enough for me!" Ronald replied and laid an elbow on William's shoulder.

"I decided to make sure that the new demons weren't causing any trouble. That could be reason for overtime." William answered. I glanced to the King, why didn't I crave his soul completely? Wasn't I a demon?

"If I'm a demon, how come I don't want to eat souls like the King or Madam Red?" I asked bluntly.

"Because those souls have been touched by Heaven. That is demon repellant for most."

"I can't believe my new niece and nephew are married! Granted I expected it a long while from now, but they're married!" Madam Red was hugging Ciel -who was frantically trying to escape- and cooing.

"Yes! Yes! Aunt, we're married!" He gasped. All of a sudden, Edward, Richard and Madam Red began to glow. Madam Red pouted, but soon they all disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ugh, I thought those Heaven babies would never leave." Sabrina remarked. I took Ciel's hand and looked at him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." He pinched my cheek after that last comment.

"Hm."

"Hm."

Ciel and I stared at each other. We were sitting on our new bed and neither of us knew what to say. Most newlyweds spend a lot of time in bed, and I didn't know if Ciel wanted to do this or not. I decided to speak first.

"I'm not ready for this." Ciel didn't bat an eye, he almost looked relieved.

"At least one of us finally admitted it." He smiled and kissed me softly. I was fine with that. He was fine with that. We both got underneath the covers and snuggled close to each other.

"I'm happy." I said.

"I am too." He replied with a smile. That smile was what made me sleep the best I've slept in a long time. That, or the fact that now I had the most comfortable bed in the history of beds.


	16. UPDATE

Okay, I lied.

Originally, I was going to stop writing completely, but over the past week I've received floods of support from old readers and new readers alike. So I've decided that I will start writing again. The only setback? It will have to start up in June because all of May is just finals. But I plan to finish _Girl in the Circus, _start and finish _Girl in the Mystery_, and maybe start up a _HunterXHunter _story.

So I'll see you then!


End file.
